Not As Simple As It Sounds
by KH freak 813
Summary: There are five steps to get who you want: Get close to them through any means. Get them to notice you. Get them to fall for you. Keep them at arm's length for a certain period of time. Begrudgingly (or is it?) accept them. I've followed these simple instructions for years, then how come nothing's happening? SasuNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I decided to write this story on a whim in the midst of working on my Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon crossover The Merging of Realms! This _literally_ came to me in a dream and I just _had_ to write it out!

This is the first time in a _long_ time since I've written a shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

By the way, feel free to check out Shinobi no Pokémon and my other stories! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

Prologue

Resounding sighs could be heard echoing off the marble walls of the building as a male passed through a hall, girls swooning with every step he took. Who could blame them? The male's onyx hair that was spiked to perfection greatly complemented obsidian orbs that contrasted perfectly with fair skin. Combined with the uniform consisted of a blue blazer over a white shirt brought out by an ebon tie which matched sable slacks, he's the _exact _definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Sasuke-kun!" A horde of girls eagerly waved him over to join them. The raven, however, walked away without even a single glance back.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" He stopped in his tracks upon hearing that voice, turning to gaze upon a boy distinguished by three whisker marks on each cheek below sapphire hues slightly obscured through a blond mess of hair. The arrival directed his stare at a lady who bore stunning emerald eyes and pink tresses which highlighted the victorian outfit she wore. The requested glared at the caller.

"What?!"

The intruder grinned. "Will you go out with me?"

The one in question spontaneously raised her hand, delivering a swift strike to his cheek which sent him slamming into a bunch of lockers. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU; NO, NO, NO!"

The assaulted rubbed the bruise that had formed tenderly. "But I was hoping you would say 'yes' this time!" He whined.

The rosette crossed her arms, huffing indignantly. "I'll go out with you..."

"YEAH!" The flaxen pumped the air enthusiastically.

"_Only_ if you give up ramen..._forever_." She smiled wickedly.

The beggar sulked. "B-But, you _know_ I can't do that!"

The female beamed victoriously. "Too bad. It's either your _precious_ noodles, or me."

"Don't make me choose!"

"Oh well," she taunted, "better luck next time...Naruto-baka." The group then left the rejected, giggling at the humiliation they had dealt to him.

"Dobe." The mentioned swivled, glaring at the source.

"Teme."

The raven smirked at the response. "Hn."

"HN?! IS THAT EVEN A WORD, DUCK-BUTT?!"

The other remained unfazed. "At least I'm not an idiot, usuratonkachi."

"I'M NOT A THIN HAMMER!"

"Useless."

"SHUT UP, SASUKE!"

That's basically the daily exchange between the two; insults after insults are thrown into the air, disrupting the peace.

"You'll never get her, you know." The stoic deadpanned.

"Says you, the school playboy."

The latter grinned. "So what? I can get whoever I want...unlike a certain moron."

The insulted humphed. "What's the point of this? I'm leaving." The offended walked away, not sparing a glance at his rival.

The sable had taken a liking to their daily 'rituals'; it felt amazing to have someone who could rile him up and react to him so strongly. It was refreshing.

Sasuke smirked. "I think I know who my next target is."

* * *

I'm sorry for this being so short, but don't worry; it's just a preview of what's to come! Stay tuned!

**_ATTENTION: IF I DON'T RECIEVE ANY REVIEWS, I HAVE TO ABANDON THIS STORY IN FAVOR OF THE MERGING OF REALMS AND SHINOBI NO POKÉMON AND THIS STORY WON'T BE CONTINUED! IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **miss a fei** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **SharinRaven876** and **berry5tz** for commenting on chapter one along with favoriting and following, **Sayuri36ani** and **DEMONIC** **BLACKMAGIC** for favoriting and following and **The Corrupt Nerd** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

I really appreciate the compliment **Jazz**! Thank you very much! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Sasuke smirked. "I think I know who my next target is."_

* * *

Naruto ran into English just as the bell rang, narrowly avoiding a possible tardy. He sat down besides a male sporting brown tuffs above crimson marks under feral eyes, a chubby boy who had swirls on his cheeks framed by untamed locks, and a guy who was distinguished by raven locks tied into a bun upon a tired visage.

"Hey!" The arrival cheered.

The brunet scoffed. "You were almost late..._again_."

"Someday, your luck will run out you know?" The thickset chastened.

"Troublesome." The sloth muttered, not even bothering to raise his head from his desk.

The accused scowled. "Shut up Kiba, Chōji, Shikamaru!" He scowled at the three who returned looks of indifference. "My timing is awesome!"

"If your timing is so 'awesome', how come you can never catch a partner for yourself?" The tetrad turned to the direction of that voice, spotting their sworn enemy.

"Keep your nose out of my business, teme!" The flaxen screamed indignantly.

"Yeah, we were only kidding!" The flagged hissed. "You don't need to bring him down every chance you get!"

"Bully someone else."

"Or even better; stop altogether." The lazy corrected.

"That's enough." A man bearing grey tresses held in place by a sable patch which covered one eye, leaving an onyx orb to carelessly gaze at the occupants entered the room. "Class has begun. I'm sorry for being late; an old lady had fallen down as I was driving here and needed my help to assist her back into her car."

"You're lying!" The whiskered protested, the vast majority of the students bustling in agreement.

"Silence!" The teacher barked, immediately quieting the mass. He smiled as he got his way. "Anyways, it's time to assign the partners for the end of the year project." The instructor ignored the chorus of groans that had resounded before reading out the list he held. "Chōji and Kiba," the two friends exchanged high fives in celebration, "Shikamaru and Ino," the sluggish directed his attention to a girl who had platinum strands styled in a ponytail before lying back down, "Neji and Gaara," a boy distinguished by long flowing hair which contrasted with pale hues glanced at a redhead who had the kanji symbol of love branded onto his temples, "Sakura and..."

The blond grinned. "It's gotta be me, it's gotta be me!" He chanted, quaking with excitement.

"...Lee." The formerly ecstatic froze, staring at a kid characterized by wide spheres beneath bangs trimmed into a bowl cut."

The downed suddenly tensed up. "Wait! That leaves me with..."

"Naruto and Sasuke."

The minor's jaw dropped at the declaration as the other humphed expressionlessly. "WHY ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THE DUCK-BUTT?!"

The insulted sighed. "Usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Settle down!" The silverette commanded. "It's been established; you can't change."

"BUT I WANT TO WORK WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"

"And as you can see, the sentiment is not returned." The mentioned scoffed.

The pleader continued as if nothing had been said. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T GET ALONG WITH _HIM_!"

"Uzumaki." The addressed shivered; their sensei only called them by their surnames when he was dead-serious. "I have decided to partner you up with Uchiha and there's no changing."

"Mr. Hatake—"

"Case closed." The boy sulked at the statement, slumping into his chair.

The grin instantly returned to the elder's face. "Now then, where were we?" The adult seated himself, taking out a book of a certain type to begin reading its contents.

The refused crossed his arms angrily. "First Kakashi pairs me up with the teme and then he doesn't even teach!"

"I wonder why he hasn't been fired." The largest pondered.

"It's because he has a close connection of sorts with the school's principle. Troublesome." The listless replied.

"You're such a genius." The untamed voiced. At the lack of response, he glowered. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The rest of the bunch bursted into laughter at the display, enjoying each other's company until they were dismissed. The four were the first ones out of the class, dragging Shikamaru out the door with them.

The player approached the tutor after everybody else had filed out. "Thanks Kakashi."

The mentioned smirked. "Anything for my favorite student."

The raven sauntered away, completely satisfied with the outcome. "Time to put my plan into action."

* * *

The plot is just beginning. Stay tuned!

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz **and** Misty59 **for reviewing the previous chapter, **kayla. b. gaither **for commenting on chapter two as well as following along with **Chicberry**, **Yaoi-forever7** and **Captainanime98** for favoriting and following, **cccccCc** for favoriting, and **IceGoddess**, **lj2903**, **Kokomi**, **sparrowhawk13**, **Quietly Dreaming of the Future**, and **Mizuki-Neko** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

I'm sorry for taking so long to update this! I was working hard to ensure the completion of The Merging of Realms! I apologize for the wait, but I hope this makes everything worthwhile! Check it out!

Congratulations **Jazz**! You win the trivia for The Merging of Realms as well! That means you get another one-shot and ALL THREE of them will be fandoms of _your_ choice!

Of course, these restrictions apply:

•Can only be a one-shot (unless you combine them)

•Rated K-T (the one-shot I mean)

•I have to approve of it

Just tell me what you want via another review to The Merging of Realms (NOT THIS STORY) and I'll look over your requests! By the way, what did you think of the finale?

So you _really_ want me to try that website out? If you want, I could post your one-shots there!

By the way, did you look at my profile for the pleasant surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The raven sauntered away, completely satisfied with the outcome. "Time to put my plan into action."_

* * *

"It's too crowded!" Naruto screamed as he swerved past the countless bodies in the lunchroom, twin bowls of steaming noodles in his hands. He abruptly bumped into a person, nearly stumbling. Looking up, the blond grinned apologetically. "Sorry!" The individual was a random guy the offender didn't know.

The boy scoffed. "Watch where you're going, freak!" The insulter walked away, not bothering to look back.

The flaxen humphed as he watched the other retreat into the crowd. "Rude. Why is everyone like this to me?" He sulked all the way back to his table.

Kiba, Chōji, and Shikamaru were already seated, chatting away before they finally noticed the arrival. "What took you so long?!" The flagged demanded.

At spotting the depression evident in the newcomer's face, the chubby frowned. "What happened?"

"Let me guess; a random stranger mocked you _again_." The genius scowled. "Am I correct?"

"You're _always_ right!" The upset accused.

"Why are you allowing them to do this to you?!" The brunet screamed. "They have no right to do this!"

"You have to stand up for yourself!" The gluttonous seconded.

"You know that bullies thrive off of insecurity." The sloth commented.

"SHUT UP!" The entire population hushed due to the piercing scream. Feeling the endless number of eyes on him, the whiskered lowered himself. "Don't treat it as if this is the _first_ time you've told me!" The disruptor whispered harshly. "I try _all_ the time, but nothing works!"

"I just knew that _you_ were the one who ruined the bustling atmosphere." Turning around, the indicated sighted the object of his affections.

"Sakura-chan?! Wh-What are you doing here?!" The boy stammered before breaking into a full-out grin. "Are you accepting my proposal?!" He beamed hopefully.

The pinkette crossed her arms. "Yeah right. I said this once and I'll say it again: I'll date you if and _only_ if you give up your precious ramen _forever_."

"But—"

"Usuratonkachi." The group turned around to find that a certain someone had approached them.

"Teme!" The insulted countered, glaring at his rival.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The girl stuttered. "What is a person as godly as yourself doing with the _baka_?!"

The one in question quirked a brow. "I can ask you the same thing."

The female swooned. "Y-You think I'm divine?"

"What are you doing here?" The asker ignored her inquiry. "I'm here because he's my partner for the English project, remember? I need to discuss some details with him."

"Oh." She drooped. "Bye." The rosy walked off, hunched over in disappointment.

"What do you want, duck-butt?!" Naruto demanded. "I don't even want to work with you! It's thanks to that 'teacher' Kakashi that I have to put up with this!"

The other remained unfazed. "Like I said: I need to discuss some details with you, dobe." He repeated slowly as if explaining a concept to a little child.

"Like _what_?!" The blond growled.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Like where we're going to work."

"Your house." The tanned immediately replied.

"No."

"WHY NOT?!" The flaxen shouted. "You know we can't go to mine 'cause..." He looked away, misery dripping from his voice.

"Let's go to the library then."

"Huh?!" The whiskered crossed his arms. "Why can't we—" The raven walked off, cutting the speaker off short.

Naruto sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Misty59**, **snowgirl** and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previos chapter and **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as replying in chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms again! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

Congratulations **Jazz**! You win the trivia AGAIN! You gain another one-shot! So you have a total of..._four_ one-shots! Tell me what you want as your fourth and all you have to do is discuss the details with me (IN THE MERGING OF REALMS OF COURSE) and we're set!

Okay, for the Xion meets Tsutaaja thing, where do you want them to meet? Do you want them to be alone or have Axel and Roxas accompanying them? Well, I can tell you one thing; this one-shot has to be AU since Xion never _actually_ appeared during the Two Worlds Collide series.

I agree to all of your requests. I would like to know: do you want them to be posted on that website? And can I also post them here _after_ you read them there?

By the way, your third request also has to be _slightly_ AU since I never made Roxas fuse with Sora. However, the rest will remain canon.

Who said they would never meet again? I _did_ say they would see each other again some day. Who knows: Axel and Roxas _might_ *wink* make a guest appearance *wink* in Shinobi no Pokémon! After all, you _did_ want it to be a sequel to The Merging of Realms, right?

One last thing I'm wondering about: did _anything_ on my profile surprise you? Did you know that I'm a girl prior or did you not? I apologize for that again. I'm simply curious!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Naruto sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"_

The brunet stretched, yawning loudly. "I'm so glad that Sasuke isn't _my_ partner!"

The blond glared. "You're so lucky to be working with Chōji!" He leered at the sloth. "And I can't believe you got a babe!"

The genius shrugged. "I don't really care; as long my companion doesn't bug me, I'm fine with whoever I'm with."

"WHY AM I CURSED LIKE THIS?!" The booming yell silenced the entire room once again, causing the guilty to blush before quieting down.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" The glutton pointed to the twin bowls of noodles in front of the whiskered.

The flaxen sighed, pushing the containers over. "I'm not hungry anymore; even ramen doesn't look appetizing right now." The atmosphere abruptly returned to normal.

As the chubby gobbled down the offered meals, the giver brooded. "I have a feeling something bad's going to happen."

* * *

"You're wrong, usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP TEME!" The insulted glared at his offender. "IF I'M WRONG, THEN WHAT'S THE 'RIGHT' WAY?!" The pair was staring at a sheet of paper cluttered with words. The two were planning a rough draft...or more like quarreling.

The raven shook his head. "'Discreet' means careful of one's situation while 'discrete' would fit that sentence more appropriately since you want to keep things _separate_, no?" He smirked at his partner.

"HOW CAN A _NERD_ LIKE YOU BE SO POPULAR?!" The frustrated screamed.

The stoic crossed his arms. "You're just an idiot."

"TEME!" The enraged held out a fist, ready to punch the other only to be halted by a cupped palm.

"No violence in a public library." He tsked. "You don't want to disturb the domestic peace, do you?"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, DUCK-BUTT?!"

"Dobe."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

The sable shook his head. "Since when did _anything_ involving you make sense?"

"I AM SO DONE WITH YO—"

"Sasuke-kun!" The blond swiveled to the sorce of the call while the one in question remained indifferent. A ginger lady walked into the area, smiling. "I had fun the last time we went out. Do you want to go on another date?" She offered, batting her lashes.

"What do you think I'm even doing here?" The guy scoffed. "I'm working on my English project!"

The girl leaned in. "Don't you think it'll be more enjoyable to be with me? Besides, you'll ace it regardless!"

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted, interrupting their conversation. "I want to work in peace!"

The female finally paid attention to the other occupant, scowling as she did so. "What are you doing with the _freak_?!"

The playboy scowled. "Don't say anything if you know nothing."

"What? Could you repeat that?" The crimson quirked a brow.

"Don't say anything if you know nothing!" The male yelled. "Don't judge someone you don't even interact with!"

The offender flushed. "S-Sorry. Whatever you say." She then chose that moment to leave, hurrying away.

Naruto stared at his rival, mouth agape. "You...you—"

"Don't read too much into this." The onyx deadpanned. "Nothing is different between us; she was just getting annoying."

On the contrary, everything was going to change...

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I would like to thank **nelle13** for reviewing the previous chapter along with following and **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms again twice! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I accept that request **Jazz**! I'll get to writing all four of yours once I finish all of **Kingdom Infinity**'s!

I'll post all of your requests here. I would like to know, do you still want me to go to that website? I mean, I have _no_ idea what I want to post there and besides, if you're can't be there...I don't see much of a point.

In truth, Shinobi no Pokémon was supposed to be _completely_ AU, but since you gave me those suggestions, I couldn't help but turn it into a sequel! I mean, _many_ of the events match up and I thought 'why not?'!

You're right; it's pretty ironic on how I can like the Naruto series even though I _HATE_ blood and gore (It's okay; it wasn't _so_ bad while I was watching and writing it). It's just that, I _LOVE_ the action, adventure, and creative plot! Especially Shippūden with its absolute awesomeness! XD

I look past all the blood and gore and just focus on the action. It's one of the most exciting animés I've _ever_ watched and that's why it's one of my _favorite_ fandoms. By the way, I _only_ watch the Japanese version because not only is to dub _WAY_ too slow (two years difference between versions, NO JOKE), I don't like the voices the English version has and prefer the originals.

I cracked up when I read your explanation on how you knew my gender! You're absolutely correct; _MANY_ guys (not all though) _HATE_ boyxboy and therefore despise akuroku (unless one of them became a girl and believe me, I've seen that in _ALL_ of my favorite boyxboy pairings I've ever read). That's my opinion.

Do you know _how_ many times you've flattered me?! I CAN'T EVEN COUNT THEM! (without having to look at the reviews I got of course) THAT'S WHY YOU'RE MY FAVORITE READER! XD

As to the question you had on the review for this story, maybe... *cackles sinisterly*

By the way, I looked at your fourth request, and...I accept it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_On the contrary, everything was going to change..._

* * *

"I'm home." Silence filled the house as Sasuke entered it, causing him to smirk disdainfully. "Of course."

The arrival stepped into the kitchen, spotting a woman who had her ebon tresses styled into a ponytail cooking. "Haha-ue." The mother did not bother to look up from her duties, disregarding her son. 'Of course.' The boy next found himself in the den, staring at a dark-skinned man who had messy sable locks above a thick jaw. "Chichi-ue." The father ignored his child as well, earning a glare as the adolescent walked away. 'What did I expect?' The neglected trudged the halls, bumping into an older guy who had his long sable hair tied back near twin marks trailing across his face. "Nii-san." The elder brother passed the junior as if he wasn't there, heading into his room without so much as a glance back. The sibling smiled wryly. 'Nothing's going to be different, isn't it?'

The younger stepped into his dormitory, allowing a soft sigh to escape from his lips as the door closed. Every day since he could remember had _always_ been like this; his kin didn't interact with each other as if no one else but themselves existed in the space. The boy approached his bed, slumping onto it. He folded his arms behind his head, staring at the blank ceiling. "Nobody cares." His family remained indifferent to his actions at all times, no matter what he did. "Since when did anyone?" The girls who had been chasing after him only pursued his good looks and smarts. He had dated many in an attempt to forget his sorrows but to no avail; they were only after the front he put up—his façade—and would _never_ get to know the _real_ him. The reminiscer huffed; it had always been that way and he was completely convinced that nothing would change about them.

However, there was only _one_ person who bothered with his true self. The ponderer smirked sinisterly at the fleeting thought. "Get ready; I'm out to get you."

* * *

"Watch where you're going!"

The two rivals had crossed paths in the confines of the school, the blond bumping into his adversary. "What're you talking about?! You're the one who crashed into me!"

"Don't exaggerate it, dobe." He scoffed. "Help me pick up my books; I wouldn't have dropped them if I hadn't run into a _certain someone_."

"SHUT UP!" The accused exclaimed. The bustling traffic of students and teachers abruptly halted, staring intently at the shouter.

"You attracted unwanted attention." The raven rebuked. "Now do your part." The player whispered, grinning into it.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto knelt down, gathering the novels into his arms before offering them. "Here, happy?!" The flaxen demanded.

The other's lips quirked. "I'm satisfied." The lauder accepted the various text, brushing his fingers on the whiskered's palms as he did so. "Don't do this again, usurationkachi."

"TEME!" The flaxen blushed, staring at the places where he had been touched. "THAT'S _MY_ LINE!"

"Whatever." The Uchiha walked off in the opposite direction, not seeing but feeling the holes being burned into the back of his head.

"What's his _problem_?" The Uzumaki spat, stomping off toward his class. If only he knew...

"Everything is going as planned." Sasuke grinned proudly as he watched his target's retreating form. "This is only the beginning..."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Guest**, **sparrowhawk13**, and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter along with **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms again and** Raven Halley** for giving feedback on chapter five as well as following. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.

Well **Guest**, now I'm just _insulted_. RUDE! I can actually take criticism, but you're taking it _way_ too far. So what if I'm a shounen-ai fan? A lot of people are! What's wrong with liking what the media has to offer?! _OF COURSE_ I know that love isn't _NEARLY_ as easy as it is to find in _MANY_ boyxboy—I don't think "love is love" because DUH, I'M _NOT_ NAÏVE LIKE YOU THINK I AM—but let's be honest; isn't that what _A LOT_ of boyxgirl are? The girl falling in love with the guy at first site and the man doing all he can to protect her?! _OBVIOUSLY_, not _everything_ is like that; I'm not a dimwit! But seriously, what do you think "cliché" means?! In other words,_ A LOT_ of boyxgirl are like that! And you're calling _me_ pathetic? I'm _SORRY_ if I can accept and like romance between two guys and even enjoy watching it occur! I'm _SORRY_ for favoring inevitable love! I'm _SORRY_ for liking what the media has to offer. So what? Aren't _A LOT_ of action/adventure shows products of mainstream media?! _Shame on you_ for insulting me and all the shounen-ai fans out there! And you give my story such a _demeaning_ rating because of my like?! I TOLD EVERYONE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"! For your information, you shouldn't just give something such a POOR rating without evaluating ALL aspects of it! A 1/10?! UNBELIEVABLE! My writing style isn't _despicable_! I DON'T PUT CRAP ON A PLATTER, I ACTUALLY POUR A LOT OF _EFFORT_ INTO MY STORIES! SO WHAT IF THIS STORY IS SHORT?! SHAME ON YOU! I don't appreciate diatribes—I mentioned it under my dislikes—so what the heck?! Do you even know what a "diatribe" is?! It's a _VERBAL ATTACK_! IN OTHER WORDS, YOU VERBALLY AND IN TURN MENTALLY ATTACKED BOTH ME AND MY WORK! WAS THAT YOUR INTENT?! HUH?! _HUH_?! What made you think I'd be happy with being _insulted_?! Did you know that the majority of what I've written—word count wise—is action/adventure and _NOT_ shounen-ai?! SHAME ON YOU FOR BEING SO SHALLOW! I LIKE POKÉMON AS WELL; IN FACT, THE MAJORITY OF WHAT I'VE WRITTEN INCLUDE THEM SO AND NOT BOYXBOY SO BEFORE YOU JUDGE ME SO SCATHINGLY, READ _ALL_ OF WHAT I'VE GOT TO OFFER! GOT IT?! OR AT THE VERY LEAST, DON'T INSULT ME! I APPRECIATE _REVIEWS_, NOT INSULTS! IN FACT, WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS IF YOU _HATE_ BOYXBOY SO MUCH?! Good day to you too.

Anyways, I accept your request **Jazz**. I'm sorry for ranting earlier, but that's how _horrible_ I feel. I _HATE_ being insulted! Actually, who _likes_ it?! Not me. I should have put it under "hates" and not "dislikes", huh? _THOSE_ people discourage me from _ever_ logging into this site ever again! You know, I'm thankful to have someone as amazing as you as a reader. Like I said before, you're a part of the minority who _truly_ keeps me going even through the indifference and insults. I really appreciate it.

Thanks for bearing with me! By the way, do you like shounen-ai? I'm just curious! XD

And I agree with you on _all_ of the things you mentioned in this review! Just reading it cheered me up! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Everything is going as planned." Sasuke grinned proudly as he watched his target's retreating form. "This is only the beginning..."_

* * *

"Alright, settle down class." Kakashi drawled, placing down a certain book on top of his table before approaching the front on the room. "Today, we'll see how far you have progressed. You should have finished halfway through your rough draft." The students bursted into conversation.

Kiba smirked. "We're almost done!" He high-fived Chōji, the two exchanging wide grins.

"Ino and I are already finished." The duo stared at the genius in disbelief.

"With the rough draft, right?!" The brunet pressed.

"The whole thing." The sloth deadpanned before folding his arms and resting his head.

"WHAT?!" The pair shrilled, silencing the entire crowd with their excessively loud shouts. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Upon receiving no response, the demanders began shaking their friend's form rashly. "OI! ANSWER US SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention onto him. However, he was not to be deterred. "STOP SHOWING OFF!"

Eyes glinting, the flagged smiled wryly. "Oh? And how much have _you_ got done?"

The flaxen grimaced. "It's _all_ because of the duck-butt; he's _so_ uncooperative!"

"You didn't answer my question!" The boy snarled.

"Yeah, how far _are_ you?" The chubby queried.

The whiskered flushed. "The first paragraph."

"WHAT?! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!"

The cornered sighed. "It's not."

The duo immediately bursted into laughter. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The ridiculed frowned. "I told you; it was because of the teme!"

"You can't keep up with me; you're just too stupid." Sasuke cut in, smirking at the accuser.

"YOU POINTED OUT TRIVIAL MISTAKES AT EVERY TURN! HOW COULD I GET FAR WITH YOUR CONSISTENT BADGERING?!"

"Those errors were careless yet critical to the piece itself." The raven stated. "Usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP DUCK-BUTT!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Idiot."

"JER—"

"That's enough." The teacher interrupted, ending the dispute. "If I hear other word coming out of your mouth without me asking for you, you will be getting a detention Uzumaki!" The silverette glared scathingly at the blond.

"BUT SENSEI—"

"No oppositions." The authority leered in a demeaning manner. "Got it?"

"Hai." The rebuked submitted.

"Good." The instructor beamed. "_As I was saying_...everyone must type up their projects and send to me the hard copies by the end of this week. Today's Tuesday, so you got three days to complete your assignment. Am I clear?"

"Yeah." The audience echoed.

"Great!" He grinned. "Now get to work." The man retreated to his desk, resuming his previous activities.

Naruto abruptly arose from his seat, trudging over to where his partner was. "How are we going to get this done on time?"

The sable slowly turned to face the confronter, extracting a packet of papers from his bag in the process. "I finished the _entire_ writing portion by myself. Read it and weep." Snatching the sheets, the commanded did just that.

The reader narrowed his orbs. "How did you do _this_ in such a short amount of time?!"

The other crossed his arms. "So I take that you like it."

"ANSWER ME!"

The stoic shrugged. "Not everyone is a moron like you."

The insulted humphed. "I was _going_ to compliment you, but now I won't."

"So you like it?" The Uchiha quirked his head to the side in a hubris fashion.

"Shut up!" The rival blushed. "I'm _so_ through with you!" The embarrassed stomped back to his place, fuming the entire way.

"We still have to type this up though and this time, you _actually_ have to do something!" The enraged halted in his tracks, freezing up.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his target retreat into his designated spot. "This is going even better than I had originally planned."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz**, **Guest**, **sparrowhawk13** and **Kit** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **JP Gosick** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Here's more, **Kit**! Thanks for the compliment! (:

Well **Guest**, I won't. Even if it makes me look like I'm oversensitive and _WAY_ overreacting, I am _still_ hurt by that insult. Besides, _the offender_ made the first move, not me, so they were just _asking_ for it. I don't care if that other person _never_ reads my story ever again; I'm simply dishing out just desserts. I _also_ don't care if it was just one or two lines; I am still _wounded_ by it. In other words, the OTHER **Guest** started it and I'm only reacting to the situation. You can only _TRULY_ know how I feel if you are experiencing the same ridicule as me. IF SOMEONE DECIDES IT'S OKAY TO BE _RUDE_ TO ME FOR _NO APPARENT REASON_, I'LL JUST BE EVEN _RUDER_ IN RESPONSE! That's reality.

Thanks for sympathizing with me, **Jazz**. I _REALLY_ need words of reconcilement and _NOT_ criticism. I really appreciate your kindness and empathy. I'm so glad to have a person as amazing as you for a reader.

So you like yaoi and shounen-ai as well? I'm so glad to hear that! If you also like yaoi and shounen-ai animés, then I am recommending some to you!

•Junjō Romantica and Junjō Romantica 2 as well as the OVA

•Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 as well as the OVAs

Both are amazing yaoi animes and mangas! Even though they aren't filled with action, the conflicts and engaging plots as well as them being downright _hilarious_ make up for that _COMPLETELY_! Tell me what you think about them! XD

By the way, did you like my akuroku stories? I'm just curious once again! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Sasuke smirked as he watched his target retreat into his designated spot. "This is going even better than I had originally planned."_

* * *

"Move over, teme! There's too little room!" The two were in the library, crowded over a single computer. Even as they sat in different chairs, the pair was still packed tight.

"Says the one who isn't doing _anything_ to help." The commanded rebuked. "I think we're just fine."

"FINE?!" The blond screamed, leering at the worker.

"Shh!" The librarian hissed from her desk, glaring at the duo.

However, the speaker was not to be deterred. "I don't care what _you_ think; I hate this!"

"Whatever." The raven smirked. "Let's get back to work." He reached for the keyboard, brushing past his partner's hand in the process.

"What was _that_ for, duck-butt?!" At the lack of response, the whiskered sighed indignantly.

This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

"I'm here!" The flaxen stepped through the entrance of a roomy cottage, made even more welcoming by the vivacious scheme painted onto the walls. "Where _is_ everyone?!" The arrival sauntered into the living room only to be stunned as streamers were shot into his face. "Huh?!"

"Congradulations, brat!" An elderly woman who carried an azure jewel on her forehead below blond locks tied at the ends and below hazel eyes over a decorative necklace that hung near a grey kimono covered by a green yukata and sable pants sauntered into the area, arms crossed.

"Baa-chan?! What _are_ you doing here?!" The newcomer quirked a brow.

The addressed's eye twitched. "It's Tsunade-sama you twerp!"

The insulted laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

The lady shook her head disdainfully before beaming suddenly. "Great news! You get to leave this pandemonium starting today!" She abruptly turned to a door behind them. "Come on out!" The barrier opened, revealing a man who had skin pale to the point of it being sickly which contrasted sharply with the verdant and violet outlines below unkempt sable locks surrounding his pointed orbs, the suit he wore doing nothing to make him look more docile.

The guy smiled. "Hello, my name is Orochimaru." The adult extended an arm. "And I take that you're Naruto."

"Yes, that's true." The boy clasped onto the offered apprendage, exchanging a firm handshake. "Are you going to be my new guardian?"

"And what if I am?" The stranger challenged in a seemingly playful manner. "I'm here to adopt you, after all."

"Isn't this great!" The female pressed. "You _finally_ got a new family!"

"Yeah!"

After filling out the paperwork, the foster smiled. "I'm officially your parent now."

"YEAH!" The kid pumped his fist. "I CAN'T WAIT TO GO HOME!"

The man licked his lips in a creepy manner, smirking as he watched his son's retreating form. "So do I."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz**, **berry5tz**, and **GoldenTE** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **Unwavering Heart**, **Kiylla**, and **paranoidpink** for following along with **lostphilosopher**, **sane. allen**, and **animelover927** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all of the amazing feedback! XD

I'm _REALLY_ sorry for not updating regularly and taking so long! I was working on the _eleven_ one-shots—_nine_ are finished as of now. I'M TRULY SORRY THOUGH!

Feel free to read them! ^_^

If you like adventure, I recommend Kalos Action but if you simply like romance, read A Serendipitous Encounter—however, it's a genderbend involving boyxgirl. Leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

No problem, **berry5tz**! Thanks for the encouragement! (:

Thanks for the compliment **GoldenTE**! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I _really_ appreciate your kind words! :D

That's okay, **Jazz**. I'm glad that you're at least taking them into consideration. Just tell me all about them when you get the time! XD

I understand about you not reading my akuroku stories. It's fine to keep a preference over your own pairing. I'm glad that you bother with my _other_ stories though! (:

I'm so glad I could help you with what was bugging you for six months but I would like to know, what's Boys Over Flower? Is it simply another term or is there something different to it?

I'm sorry for not writing what you expected for A Serendipitous Encounter but I'm _VERY_ happy that you still liked it! XD

I hope you had fun at the mall! ^_^

By the way, what did you think of Ghost Most?

Please tell me what you read in that article! I rushed to update _this_ since **poseidon7**'s one-shot appears to be taking _A LONG_ time to write and I can't wait that long! (**:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The man licked his lips in a creepy manner, smirking as he watched his son's retreating form. "So do I."_

* * *

"What's up with you?!"

Naruto had been acting very strange since he entered the school grounds that morning; he raced around in an insanely hyperactive manner, singing completely off key as he did so. No one knew the reason behind the blond's merriment and thought he had gone crazy; he stopped to sniff the roses at the front and wasn't even bothered by Sakura's constant belittlement! He even danced to English like a madman, plopping into the seat whilst drawing everyone's attention to himself but what did he care; he was _waay_ too happy!

"No Kiba!" The ecstatic exclaimed, grinning widely. "You'll never guess what happened—"

"You ate too much sugar and ended up getting so hyper that you started bouncing off of the walls?" Chōji inquired.

"No—"

"Someone spiked your drink?" Shikamaru muttered.

"NO—"

"Are you on drugs?"

"NO!" The accused screamed, glaring _hard_ at the insulter. "I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT TEME!"

The raven shrugged. "Hn."

"I won't let him bother me." The flaxen chanted before brightening as if nothing had happened. "_Anyways_...yesterday was the best day of my life!"

The group was stunned. "How?!"

"Did you get your first kiss?! About time!"

"Did you win a lifetime supply of ramen?!"

"Did Sakura _finally_ agree to date you?"

"JUST LISTEN!" The bunch silenced as the questioned leaned in before whispering loudly, defeating the entire purpose of the gesture. "My _dad's_ going to pick me up!"

The three were stunned, frozen for a few seconds before bursting into animated chatter.

"Great job man!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thought this day would _never_ come."

The lauded beamed. "Thanks guys!"

"What's so special about that?" The praised immediately scowled, swiveling to face the offender. "So that's why you were acting like a total fool earlier? What a joke; you really _are_ a dobe."

"WHY YOU—" A sudden urge to throttle the sable flooded the whiskered.

"Sorry I'm late class; I needed to take a walk while I was searching for the meaning of life." The teacher stepped in, tardy as ever. "Enough on that; it's time to get started." He scanned the room, gaze stopping upon a particular student. "Uzumaki, why are you so down? Literature isn't supposed to be observed with a frown!"

"Sorry sensei." The speaker sulked, peeking up from folded arms halfheartedly.

"What up with the idiot?" The onyx quirked a brow as he eyed the sullen's slumped form. "What's got into him?"

The trio exchanged worry-filled glances as the hour wore on.

* * *

I was cracking up as I was writing this! XD

Don't worry; there's more to come after I finish the last two one-shots!

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I would like to thank **animelover927**, **NaruSasuLover21**, **berry5tz**, and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **UltimateChallengeMaker** for commenting on it as well as favoriting and following, **iizanonymous** plus **PriestessofBast** for following along with **wolfmoon30** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all of the amazing feedback! XD

I posted a new story called Maybe, Just Maybe...! It's another SasuNaru shounen-ai so feel free to check it out _AND_ review please! (**:**

I'm glad to have done that for you **animelover927**!

I'll be sure to do just that once I'm finished with my two one-shots **NaruSasuLover21**!

You're so right **berry5tz** and thanks for the compliment! ^_^

Thank you **UltimateChallengeMaker**! I was _SO_ happy when I read your review! Thank you so much for choosing this story! I'm excited to have you as a fan! XD

I never knew that **Jazz**! How interesting! :D

Thanks for the praise! I'm so flattered! XD

I'm glad you did have fun! (:

That's okay; it's completely natural and understandable to have your own preferences. In truth, that wasn't my fandom either.

Wow, that's sweet even though it's spelled with a Z not an X! Please tell me the gender when it becomes official! (**:**

But what _did_ you mean about Xion being my "least character in KH"? If you meant that I didn't like her, that's not the case; I think she's a _wonderful_ person but I simply didn't include her because I thought it would mess up the plot line in the Two Worlds Collide series and I don't exactly plan to write about her in the future. I still love her though! The moments between those three in 358/2 Days are just so sweet! XD

Besides, there are _tons_ of characters I dislike far more than her. Just saying.

Anyways, thanks for the trivia! I can't wait for more! ^_^

I would also like to thank **Guest**, **Jazz**, and **sick** for reviewing Maybe, Just Maybe... as well as **Uzumaki Naho** for favoriting. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.

Thanks for the review **Guest**! But I have to tell you one thing; the reason why I'm 'TOO descriptive' is due to The Merging of Realms. I basically wrote _A LOT_ of one-shots along with a pair of two-shots and one three-shot within that story—_ALL_ canon to the overall plot of course—so I guess describing just became a habit of mine that I would feel _VERY_ uncomfortable in changing.

Feel free to check it out some time and review! ^_^

Also, the reason why I made some words Japanese is because I _LOVE_ the phonics! I _WON'T_ be altering that any time soon but hey, that's why I put the TRANSLATIONS at the bottom of the story!

You know **sick**, I _DON'T_ appreciate being flamed! In fact, I _HATE_ it with a burning passion! If you're so homophobic, why the h*** did you even read my story when I CLEARLY said that it was _SHOUNEN-AI_?! Huh?! _HUH_?! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, 'SHOUNEN-AI' TRANSLATES TO 'BOYS LOVE' AND I PUT SASUKE'S AND NARUTO'S NAMES IN _BRACKETS_ SO YOU CAN'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A FAIR WARNING! AND BY THE WAY, I'M A _STRAIGHT GIRL_ SO YOUR ACCUSATION IS AUTOMATICALLY INVALID! YOU MAKE _ME_ SICK WITH SUCH AN OFFENSE! I DON'T _CARE_ IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS I'M OVERREACTING; YOU _FLAMED_ ME EVEN WHEN I PLACED 'Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read' ON THE _TOP_ OF MY STORY! AND JUST SO YOU CAN KNOW IN THE FUTURE, I FLAME THOSE WHO FLAME ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU _NEVER_ READ THIS BUT SHAME ON YOU!

AND HOW _DARE_ YOU SAY THAT ABOUT GAY PEOPLE! EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT ONE, I ACCEPT AND SUPPORT THEM! HOW DARE YOU BE SO PREJUDICE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THEM, _AT LEAST_ _TOLERATE_ AND KEEP YOUR TWISTED WORDS TO YOURSELF! Good day to you too.

I'm sorry you had to see that **Jazz**, but I'm _EXTREMELY_ offended! I'm _really_ upset right now! T_T

But I'm glad you liked it! I _really_ appreciate your reviews! They're making me feel _a lot_ better! (,:

By the way, the reason I've not been updating as often is because **poseidon7**'s one-shots are taking _A LOT_ of time to write since he asked so much from me but don't worry; thanks to my reviewers and _ESPECIALLY_ you, I'm still writing! (:

I'm sorry about that but here's what you all have been waiting for! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The trio exchanged worry-filled glances as the hour wore on._

* * *

"Come on!"

The brunet snapped his fingers in front of the blond's visage but to no avail; the boy didn't even flinch let alone respond.

"Cheer up!" The gluttonous grinned as he approached the table where his friends sat at, balancing twin trays on his palms. "I got your _favorite_: miso ramen!" The addressed slowly peeked from folded arms, gazing at the meal expressionlessly. "If you don't eat it, I will!" The sullen sulked once again, disregarding the pasta much to the chubby's surprise.

"Don't bother." The sloth spoke up, halting any further attempts before turning to the upset. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The fulvous leered as he picked himself up. "Why did the teme have to say _that_?! My day was absolutely _perfect_ until he uttered that heartless insult! I _HATE_ that b******!"

The sable abruptly stood. "Kiba, Chōji...let's go; we've got some _business_ to take care of. Naruto, stay here."

The two obeyed, leaving the glum alone as they followed the genius to the designated spot.

* * *

"That arrogant prick went _too_ far this time!"

The three walked briskly as the stocky grumbled under his breath. "How could that jerk crush his high hopes without any remorse?!"

The hazel punched his own palm. "That ice prince doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, huh?!"

"I have to agree." The lazy sighed. "How troublesome." The bunch reached their destination at last, halting before the doors. "I know for sure that Sasuke usually goes here to eat and study during lunch instead of the cafeteria."

"I want to pound his smug face in until it's nothing but a bloody pulp!" The auburn roared, barging into the room as his comrades strolled in.

"Well, well...if it isn't the entourage." The Uchiha confronted the trinity, glaring at each of them who returned the gesture. "Are you here to fight me as revenge for what I did to the dobe?" He smirked as he took on a battle stance. "Don't bother; I could handle you all without breaking a sweat!"

"We're here to beat some sense into that incredibly thick skull of yours!" The sumo exclaimed. "Your _careless_ words ripped a scar open within my buddy's soul!"

"Oh?" The accused quirked a brow. "I thought he wouldn't care. After all, what could have _possibly_ justified his brain-dead behavior from earlier?"

"Him getting a dad, that's what!" The russet barked.

"So his mother got remarried?" The raven scoffed. "Where was his father all of his life?"

"Dead! In fact, so is his mom!"

At that, the offender appeared genuinely awestruck. "WHAT?!"

"Your assumption is _far_ from the truth!" Shikamaru took over, uncharacteristic fury swirling in his orbs. "You didn't know?! Naruto had to live in an _orphanage_ for all of his life and he was so happy because he was _finally_ adopted after _fifteen_ years; his parents died on the day he was born!"

"Your scathing remark is sickening!" The flagged snarled. "No wonder he _despises_ you so much; I would too if I had to work with an egoistic _snake_!"

As the gang retreated after accomplishing their mission, they missed a spark in the target's eyes which would have brought them to their knees in shock.

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I would like to thank **nelle13**, **Jazz**, **sparrowhawk13**, and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **MidnightFedora** and **Uzumaki Naho** for commenting in it as well as favoriting and following, **dragonrain618** for favoriting and following, **Ipod12** plus **linh. buicassiopeia** for following along with **GatitaKukaku** for favoriting and following and **ShyLittleDevil** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all of the amazing feedback! XD

Thanks for the compliment as well as the sympathy **MidnightFedora**! I guess you make an amazing point, but I don't mind looking childish since I'm not that old in the first place. I won't delete my previous rants because I feel like I'm dishing just desserts when I write them and vent the anger I feel from the offenses in the process. But you're right; it's better to ignore them but I can't do that since my defense is to fight back. In that case, I'll compromise; whenever I'll get flamed, I _WON'T_ ignore them but shorten the response to much shorter words. How does _THAT_ sound?

Don't worry **nelle13**; you won't have to wait _too_ long for that! (:

You know **Jazz**, you gave away the gender of the baby in the first line! ^_^

Yeah, even though Xion isn't my favorite character, I _still_ like her! :D

It's okay; I'll just wait for the next one! :)

I figured out on the first line like I said! :P

Thanks for the trivia! I enjoyed it! XD

Don't worry **sparrowhawk13**, I won't make this scary...or will I? *cackles evilly*

You're absolutely right **berry5tz**! Sasuke made a _HUGE_ mistake! :O

Thanks for the commentary **Uzumaki Naho**! As for your question...you'll find out soon enough! *smiles sinisterly*

HAPPY SASUNARU—7/10—DAY! I COULDN'T HELP BUT UPDATE ON THIS MOMENTOUS OCCASION! TO CELEBRATE, THIS THIS WILL BE LONGER THAN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_As the gang retreated after accomplishing their mission, they missed a spark in the target's eyes which would have brought them to their knees in shock._

* * *

"About time."

The last bell finally rang, signaling an end to the treacherous school day. The kids were pouring out the doors, pushing anyone who was not a part of the rapids into oblivion. However, something was amiss; the sole person who was usually the most eager, usually the first to rush out of the exit, was sulking as if the world was ending and he was aware. "Why am I still so depressed?" He kept walking forward as the halls became barren, head down until he collided into an unknown solid. The guilty didn't look up. "Sorr—"

"Naruto."

The addressed flicked his gaze above immediately, the lethargic expression abruptly replaced by a furious one as he glowered into onyx orbs. "Teme! What, are you going to call me an idiot for bumping into you?! Well?!"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?!" The blond's features tensed, showing wary confusion. "Since when did stuck-up arrogant pricks like you _apologize_ to anyone?!"

"I'm not heartless you know." The raven sighed. "I shouldn't have said what I had earlier; I didn't know the circumstances and was ruthlessly cold." His retinas pierced through the other's soul. "Do you forgive me?"

"How do I know this is real?!" The Uzumaki assumed a defensive stance. "Even if, what brought about this change of mind?!"

"Your group of friends confronted me during lunch." The sable shrugged as if it was no big deal. Yeah right.

The fulvous clenched his teeth. "So that's what they did, huh?" At the responding nod, he huffed. "I don't know what to feel right now."

"What's with the long face, Naru-chan?"

Upon locking onto the source, the sullen instantly brightened. "Tou-san!" Curiosity piqued, the stoic turned around to scrutinize the so called 'father figure', glaring so slightly that only someone who was right in his space could detect the smallest trace at what he observed.

The newcomer slowly surveyed the third presence. "And who is this fine gentleman?" The mentioned's orbs narrowed further but still remained virtually invisible.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha." The younger responded, scowling. "We're currently working together for our English assignment."

"Is that so?" The adult approached the introduced. "I'm Orochimaru Byōnin and I'm Naruto's new guardian." He leered as he extended a hand. "I hope to be seeing more of you in the future."

Ignoring the gesture, the offered snatched the flaxen's elbow. "Hey! What are you—"

"Please pardon me Byōnin-san, but I just remembered that I have some project details to discuss with your son. Alone." He curtly bowed before dragging a sensibly reluctant boy into a random classroom which was empty before making sure the elder hadn't followed them.

The captive automatically yanked his joint back, crossing his arms. "What was _that_ for, duck-butt?!"

The insulted spontaneously covered the whiskered's mouth, silencing him. "Keep quiet usuratonkachi; there's a _reason_ I brought you to a secluded location."

"Fine." The tawny whispered loudly. "I _know_ we're not really discussing 'project details', so spill it."

"You're not as stupid as you make yourself out to be." The demanded chuckled before becoming serious. "I need to talk to you about your adoptive parent."

He quirked a brow. "Why?"

"And here I was calling you somewhat smart." The speaker huffed. "I don't trust that guy. I mean, his last name translates to sick!"

"Oh come on!" The listener scoffed. "That's superficial! You can't determine your last name!"

"No _duh_." The raven rolled his eyes. "Even so, didn't you see how he sized you up shortly after you greeted him?"

"So what if he's a little strange?!" The fulvous retorted. "He's my first family! He cares about me enough to take me in!"

"That's not true." The raven's expression softened. "Unless you comprehend his motives, you can't be too sure."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU B******?!" The angered aimed a fist at the offender's jaw only for it to be caught. "WHA—"

"I told you to tone down your volume!" The muffler rubbed his temples. As soon as the struggling ceased, he released his palm. "At least consider my advice."

The tawny shrugged. "Fine." He then stood up, making his way to the entrance. "I've kept Tou-san waiting long enough. I have to go."

"And don't forget to finish your half of the work." The instructed stopped in his tracks, glancing back at his partner who smirked at him.

"Teme!"

* * *

"What do I do now?"

Sasuke returned to his dwelling immediately after his companion left, currently lying on the bed in his quarter and staring at the ceiling in almost a daze. "There are five steps to get who you want: Get close to them through any means. Get them to notice you. Get them to fall for you. Keep them at arm's length for a certain period of time. Begrudgingly—or is it—accept them. I've followed these simple instructions for years, then how come nothing's happening?" He sighed. "Oh great, I'm mumbling to myself." The voicer shrugged. "Can't be helped; it's as if no one else is here."

The loner combed a hand through his hair. "Why am I sticking to the dobe for so long if it's obvious that he hates me? He can't even stand the mere sight of me." He paused. "Is it really because of our rivalry...or is it something more?" A thought crossed his mind, causing him to snarl. "There's something fishy about his 'dad'. No matter what I'm feeling, it has to wait until I make sure the idiot is safe." He gazed out the window. "For some reason, I just can't bear it."

* * *

"Woah!"

The pair stepped in front of a two-story house which appeared grand as it rested on a small hill, towering over the neighboring buildings as well as being well-kept and filled with a variety of herbs.

The senior smiled. "It's just an average home, but I'm glad you like it." He knelt over the flowers. "I heard from Tsunade-sama that you love taking care of plants, so I had these brought specially for you."

The adolescent beamed. "Arigato gozaimasu Tou-san!"

"No problem." Through his excitement, Naruto missed the suspicious grin plastered on Orochimaru's visage. "May I show you to your room?"

* * *

Translation: Tou-san=Dad, Arigato gozaimasu=Thank you very much

I _KNOW_ that there wasn't any SasuNaru in this chapter, but don't worry; it'll happen soon! (:

FYI: Since Orochimaru has no last name in the canon series, I decided to have it be "Byōnin" since it means "sick" in Japanese and has "nin" in it. I know it's not that creative but _I_ came up with it.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Uzumaki Naho**, **nelle13**, and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **Mystery99** for commenting on it and following plus **weebblie** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

You'll find out soon, **Uzumaki Naho**! *cackles sinisterly*

I agree; Sasuke was an idiot and I wouldn't have forgiven him either but hey, if Naruto can easily forgive Sasuke in canon, why not in fandom?

Thanks for the compliment and here's the update! (:

Yes **nelle13**, I believe I established that in chapter seven.

You'll find out what he does soon **Mystery99**!

You're right, but let's just say Orochimaru was discreet with his background...

It's okay **Jazz**; we all make mistakes! ^_^

Aww, that's so kind and sweet of you and I _LOVE_ how you named her after my favorite KH character! I know she'll have a safe home as well as a happy home and long life with you! :D

To answer your question, I've been _EXTREMELY_ busy with **poseidon7**'s one-shots! He gave me such a _LONG_ list of things I _HAVE_ to include, it's been both taking a long time and stressing me out! :(

Also, it's because I've been _OVERWHELMINGLY UNMOTIVATED_ to write due to being criticized and flamed left and right! Remember the flames I had received in this story and the _ESPECIALLY_ scathing one for Maybe, Just Maybe...? Yeah, I am depressed, saddened, _AND_ furious because of those! And did you know that **Eric** decided to ruthlessly _QUESTION_ my style in Shinobi no Pokémon? That upset me since I _HATE_ it when people question my style! u,n,u

Plus the _LACK_ of reviews to my other stories in both here and that site add to it; I'm sorry, but the best story on there turns out to be Not As Simple As It Sounds (I posted it there too) and guess what? It _ONLY_ has _thirty-nine_ views, _three_ votes, and _TWO REVIEWS_! AND EVERY OTHER STORY THERE HAS LESS THAN TEN VIEWS, ZERO VOTES, AND ZERO REVIEWS! Did you know that Shinobi no Pokémon has over 5000 views on this place and it _ONLY_ has _SEVEN_ views there?! That's the reality of the situation! It's _ABSURD_! DX

Can you see why I'm not motivated anymore? I mean, I'm _SERIOUSLY_ sincere about reviews motivating me and since I have so little...I'm melancholic. For example, in The Merging of Realms, I wrote _fifty-six_ chapters and I spent _HOURS ON EACH_ (NO JOKE) and I only got 148 reviews! That's only a little more _THAN TWO PER CHAPTER_! I'm actually surprised that this story is doing better than both that and Shinobi no Pokémon in terms of review averages and follows! Even though I _LOVE_ this story, it still makes me sad that the stories I pour so much time and effort on are receiving such little appreciation! DX

It's thanks to you along with the rare and few people like you that I haven't given up writing. Believe me, you don't know HOW tempting that is _ESPECIALLY_ since school will be getting even worse! However, praise and encouragement from _A LOT_ more people will make me happier since I would feel that more people _ACTUALLY_ care!

And I have a life outside of writing, you know.

That's my answer. I'm not trying to be a whiny b****, but that's how I feel. I hope you can understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"No problem." Through his excitement, Naruto missed the suspicious grin plastered on Orochimaru's visage. "May I show you to your room?"_

* * *

"Did you find out?"

"Yeah, the prick actually _apologized_ to someone and that person turned out to be Naruto! Him of all people! Do you know how _absurd_ that is?!"

"How troublesome; it is that _big_ of a deal?"

"_YES_!"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Three pairs of eyes turned to the arrival, their owners instantly quieting. "Oh come on, you can tell me!"

The trio exchanged glances. "Are you sure? I don't know if you want to hear."

"Of course Chōji." The newcomer crossed his arms. "I won't bite you know!" He smirked.

The addressed sighed. "Rumors have it that Sasuke went up to you after school two days ago and attempted to _repent_ for his brash behavior! Is that true?!"

"Yes, it is." The blond huffed. "He claims to feel guilty for being cold."

Kiba glared. "Did you _forgive_ that stuck-up jerk?!"

The demanded shrugged. "I don't know what to believe, but I know one thing's for sure—"

"You have to bear with him at least until the projects are presented, right?"

The interrupted beamed. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Shikamaru!"

"Today's the day of presenting! It's time to rejoice!" The adult walked in, appearing smug.

The flaxen slumped, swiveling to leer at his partner who was stoic. "I don't want to present in front of the _entire_ class! Our topic's embarrassing!"

The brunet burst out laughing. "That sucks! I can't wait to see!"

"At least you didn't show it while you were working on that!" The chubby reassured.

"That's because it was the teme and me _only_ and we weren't even together for these past two days!" The discussed groaned. "If I had shown weakness, he would have insulted me for the rest of the year!"

"How troublesome." The genius yawned. "Well, we have to go no matter what; we'll fail if we don't."

"Fine."

"Naruto and Sasuke." The teacher called out, smiling through his mask. "You'll be up first."

"Hn." The raven picked himself up without another word, strolling to the front.

His counterpart was a different story. "Stupid sensei." The other grumbled as he joined his rival.

The silverette grinned. "Now you will present the name of your topic and read what you wrote. I'll be grading you all based on performance and quality. You may begin now."

The fulvous cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "Our report is about love." He glowered as his fellow students cracked up while his friends offered amused drawls. "You'll get what you deserve yet, Kakashi." He cursed under his breath.

"What was that Uzumaki?" The authority quirked a brow. At the seething silence he was met with, he continued. "That's right; now carry on."

"Fine." The threatened pouted before finally starting. "Love is an elusive emotion because only it can choose when to manifest yet when it grips our hearts, it's _especially_ difficult to keep our feelings discrete from what's in front of us; all rationality literally flies out the window when love invades our souls and doesn't let go."

"It comes in many forms." The sable took over. "Whether it's love for and from a parent, sibling, offspring, or any other relative in particular...it's a powerful bond which ties them together. That kind of love is prevalent since birth of the affected but the kind that has to be sought—has to be earned—is the type for and from a person outside of family, friend or maybe more."

"That kind is developed through complete trust and companionship and can mature into something greater over time. That type of relationship tends to be the strongest."

"Yet it can also be displayed in a sense of rivalry." One could swear the speaker was glancing at his teammate as he stated that. "It's a different approach, but via a sense of being able to stir emotions anyone else can't evoke in that person and making him/her feel alive..."

The whiskered was oblivious. "In that case, love really is blind. Anyone from mortal enemies to closest friends can fall in love, and there's nothing they can do to stop it. No matter what, their hearts will draw them together and even lead them to their downfalls."

"After all, love isn't rational. The person truly afflicted under its spell will be driven insane without his/her significant other and will attempt to be with him/her no matter what, even at the expense of safety."

"Love is crazy like that. But it's truly a wonderful thing that brings people together and ties them, creating ever-lasting bonds which bring about peace." He turned to bow. "Thank yo—"

"It doesn't matter who it is with either." The tawny swiveled to the onyx, confusion clearly evident in his features.

"So it seems there was a little miscommunication on the length." Kakashi pointed out. "Just commence until you have finished everything."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** and **Uzumaki Naho** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **xxx. Syoshiro03. xxx** for favoriting and following plus **tigercubyaoilover** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

You'll find out **Uzumaki Naho**! ^_^

Wow! You really did that **Jazz**?! How cool and what a coincidence! I bet you can guess _why_ Kakashi picked this topic, huh? ;)

Woah! Great minds really _do_ think alike, no? XD

You're sweet! It's sad how she was disowned because she doesn't deserve _that _nor does anyone else! It breaks my heart too! Even though Roxas might not have a very long life, I _know_ you'll make it as wonderful as possible even though she's blind, deaf, and mute! There is a way after all! (:

Can she smell? If she can, you'll _probably_ have to focus on that in order to train her or at least let her learn about her surroundings. You can test that out by getting her to sniff your finger. Get her to memorize your scent so she can become familiar with you. Also get her to memorize her food's aroma but be sure to make her stay away from human food and poisons like avocado, bread dough, chocolate, ethanol, antifreeze, grapes and raisins, macadamia nuts, onions, garlic, xylitol (artificial sweetener), and possibly coffee—I found these online. If she can feel as well, that should help too. You could try that by getting her to feel the difference between something soft like a pillow and something rough like sandpaper or anything like it that's not dangerous. If she has those two senses, they should be heightened. Since she can't bark, you could tie a metal bell around her neck so you can know of her presence and who knows; you could train her to use it—be sure to get it fitted constantly as she grows to prevent embedment. Of course, take her to the vet—if you already haven't—to see if she has any other health complications.

How old is she? You probably don't know her exact age, but do you have an approximation? If so, that could change some things. Also, what breed is she?

You should do some research to see how you can adapt to the challenges presented. After all, I'm no professional but I hope I can help! :D

Yep, those one-shots are taking _FOREVER_! I just want to rip my hair out! DX

In that case, this might be one of my last updates until _at least_ _one_ of them comes out—unless I feel there is something I _really_ need to reply to. That's basically the only reason I posted this chapter: to reply to something I felt was urgent.

I guess that makes sense. If I have the time, I'll do one and ask you for help if I need it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"So it seems there was a little miscommunication on the length." Kakashi pointed out. "Just commence until you have finished everything."_

"Yes sir." The speaker obliged, continuing. "Because love transcends any and all boundaries, it can occur between anyone. Whether they be complete opposites or perfectly identical, it doesn't matter. Of course, some forms are mentally unhealthy and should not be practiced...but some aren't yet are considered unorthodox like a romantic relationship between two males or two females." Gasps echoed throughout the room. "Gay couples are marked immoral by society but in reality, they're just two people in love who are the same gender. There is nothing wrong with it and those who believe that all of them are unethical...look at your standard heterosexual pairing; wrongful treatment can also exist and it might be worse than the 'uncouth' yet will generally be more accepted since it's 'natural'. However, a lot of achievements made by humans can be considered unnatural as well such as medicine, temperature control machines, airplanes, etc. yet they are cherished since they benefit humanity but what about what doesn't harm it? Even though birth rates would decrease slightly, humans are considered a species that won't slow down in growth unless everyone has two or less children but not everyone's gay so there's nothing wrong with it. Besides...if love is true, then something as trivial as gender shouldn't matter."

The blond stared at his companion, stunned beyond belief. 'He wrote all that?'

"Thank you." Upon finishing, the raven bowed before taking his and his shell-shocked partner's papers and giving them to the teacher.

The silverette cleared his throat. "That was a heartfelt presentation which combined both the characteristics and acceptability of love. It addresses unfortunately true issues which plague society even to this day." He sighed. "If only more attention was paid to more reasonable fears." He suddenly grinned. "You both get 100s and may return to your seats now!" Sasuke smirked as he passed Naruto who remained rooted in place. "Uzumaki, you too." The flaxen snapped out of his stupor as a chorus of giggles spread throughout the class, finally stalking back to his desk. "Sakura and Lee." The mentioned got up, approaching the front.

"I had no idea that the prick could write something so...amazing."

The fulvous quirked a brow. "Do you really mean that, Chōji?"

"Of course!" The chubby whispered back, ignoring the current duo. "It was full of emotions which are uncharacteristic of him!"

"I wonder what could have brought _that_ about..." Kiba rubbed his temples, huffing as he turned to the tawny. "And he was looking at you quite a bit."

"Really?!"

Shikamaru sighed, attracting the group's attention to himself. "Shouldn't it be obvious by now?"

The inquired crossed his arms. "What?"

The genius leaned in, mindful of the discussed's watchful gaze. "Sasuke's targeting you."

* * *

Like I said earlier, this most likely will be the _last—_or_ second to last—_update for quite some time until I finish those two one-shots. I know this was short, but some support would _REALLY_ allow me to work faster! (**:**

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Uzumaki Naho**, **Mystery99**, and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz** for commenting on it twice, **poseidon7** for giving his feedback on chapters twelve and two, **Liz1569** and **NaruSasuLover21 **for favoriting, **KurosakiCrystal18**, **GarnetEmerald**, and **kelleykun** for following in addition to **kizukatana** along with **Gloria** for reviewing Maybe, Just Maybe..., **Sora Shiro Tsubasa**, **blue-eyes-white-koala**, **UltimateChallengeMaker** as well as **vioDEmon8** for favoriting plus **poxtigress568** for favoriting and following it! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all of the amazing responses! XD

Check out **kizukatana**'s stories! They are _SO_ ingenious and are _WAY_ better than mine! I'm not joking! They're complex and have Sasuke and Naruto go through a multitude of ordeals which involve _TONS_ of angst and drama plus _TONS_ of action! Go on, check them out! :D

Unless you are uncomfortable with the age rating and/or amount of angst and darkness of course—fluff is not exactly abundant. If not, you don't want to miss her fantastic work! DON'T FORGET TO **_REVIEW_**! SHE LOVES THEM AS MUCH AS I DO AND GIVEN HOW MUCH WORK SHE PUTS INTO HER WRITING, I RECOMMEND **_REVIEWING _****_EVERY CHAPTER _**TO SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION! COME ON, A FEW WORDS FOR **_THOUSANDS_**?! THAT'S A _**STEAL**_ IN TERMS OF PAYMENT SO REMEMBER TO **_REVIEW_** ONCE YOU GET ON HER STORIES! (**:**

Please stay with my stories even after you see her brilliance!

Why can't you bring yourself to read Maybe, Just Maybe... **Gloria**? Is it because of the length or the amount of epithets I used? The reason I_ never _used their actual names in narration is because I don't feel comfortable with repeating the same word over and over again if it can be replaced by another and since I used their names _SO_ many times in the dialogue...you can see why. As strange as it is, that's my style and what I'm comfortable with.

That's so true **Uzumaki Naho** and thanks for the words of praise! (:

Thanks for the compliments **poseidon7**!

You'll find out soon **Mystery99**! ^_^

Thanks for the compliment **berry5tz**! You're completely right! :D

You're right about the reason **Jazz**, but the month is technically near the end of May and that was their 'end of the year' project. Sorry about that though!

That tradition sounds great! I wish my school could do that! XD

He sure did! Well, he didn't use the _EXACT_ words but Kakashi figured it out like the genius he is! :D

You got one of them right! Did I see you use the title of my one-shot in that sentence? :P

I'm so happy that we could help each other! I'm glad Roxas is getting healthier! ^_^

So that's what she is...nice! ;)

Thanks for the understanding! That's why you're my favorite! I'm updating this because of the good news! THAT'S AMAZING! I'M SO ECSTATIC THAT I COULD HELP! XD

I'm going to have to wait 'til Monday since that one-shot is _STILL_ taking _A LONG_ time! Once you see it, you'll know what I mean! That's why I'm late! Sorry for that! ^^'

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The genius leaned in, mindful of the discussed's watchful gaze. "Sasuke's targeting you."_

The addressed appeared to be frozen in time until seconds later... "WHAT?! ARE YOU _JOKING_?!"

"That's _ridiculous_!" Kiba joined in. "Where did you get _THAT_ idea from?!"

The speakers ceased as Kakashi turned, glaring at the four. "Quiet! Be respectful to the ones who are presenting!"

"Sorry..."

With a wide smile on his visage, the teacher went back to the pair. "Please continue."

"As I was saying..." Shikamaru beckoned the three closer, lowering his voice. "Don't you notice how he's looking at you? See for yourself!" The blond swiveled to face the indicated who stared at him intensely, completely focused on him. "Now do you get it?"

"But that's _crazy_!" The brunet hissed. "I know the prick's a playboy but since when did he like _guys_?!"

"And why Naruto?" Chōji piped. "No offense."

"None taken." The mentioned shrugged before redirecting his attention to the sloth. "Why do you think he chose me?!"

He huffed. "I don't know but the important question is if _you're_ okay with it."

"You shouldn't be." The flagged crossed his arms. "That guy's _bad news_!"

"Like I don't already know that." The flaxen scoffed. "I'll talk it out with him during lunch."

"Do you want us to tag along?" The chubby offered.

The whiskered shook his head. "No thanks. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"LET ME GO, TEME!"

The Uzumaki had been making his way to the cafeteria after class ended only for a certain person to grab him by the wrist, dragging him to a janitor's closet before locking the door and pinning him to the wall. Things had not been going according to the plan...

"Why should I?" The Uchiha jeered. "Don't you want to say something to me?"

The cornered flushed. "So you heard?!"

"You're not exactly quiet, dobe." The raven chuckled. "I was easily able to listen in on you and your little group."

"Shut. Up." The blush darkened.

"Why should I?" The arrogant challenged again. "Don't you want to know what I plan on doing to you?" With that, the trapped flipped their positions, glowering scathingly into wry hues.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He boomed.

The supercilious leered. "A date."

"What?!" The fulvous gaped. "Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"No." The sable stated, unwavering. "I'm dead serious. We will go out immediately after school since it's Friday."

"And what makes you think I would say 'yes'?!"

"You just did." The mocker reversed their stances once more, securing his hold firmly before capturing the other's lips using his own. The encased instantly stilled as a tongue forced its way in, exploring every nook and cranny inside the crevice as he was rendered immobile. The organ stroked the corresponding muscle, attempting to elicit a response as it continued its invasion. The obsidian ran a hand over the coerced's spine, smiling smugly as a shiver coursed through the inflicted.

Once the need for oxygen became too great, the captor broke the contact, grinning as he witnessed the blond's reaction. The target was covered in red from top to bottom, shell-shocked as his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

The cause shrugged as he began to walk away. "I'll be waiting outside of your last period. See you."

As Sasuke disappeared, Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor. "W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter twice, **berry5tz** for commenting on it once plus **Ootals** as well as **poxtigress568** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I understand **Jazz**! That's so cool! I never knew that! :O

I'm glad I did! :P

That's so amazing! It's _GREAT_ how she has more companions who are willing to help her! How sweet! :D

OH MY GOSH! THAT'S _INCREDIBLE_ NEWS! I HAD A HUNCH AND I'M SO ECSTATIC THAT IT'S TRUE! XD

Do you know who the father is? (:

You really _will_ be a 'doggy nanny' in a few months! It's so fantastic you made my day! ^_^

By the way, did you check out **kizukatana**'s stories? If you like them, make sure to review every chapter—and tell her I recommended her to you! (**:**

I agree **berry5tz**! His naïveté _does_ make him cute and he definitely didn't know what hit him! I'll _try_ to give him some mercy but Sasuke might not be okay with that! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_As Sasuke disappeared, Naruto finally snapped out of his stupor. "W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"_

* * *

"Hey...Hey!"

After the 'hapless encounter', the blond shuffled out and headed to the cafeteria in a trance. Nearly fifteen minutes later, he _finally_ managed to arrive at his destination only to be confronted by his group who instinctively detected something was amiss as he robotically slumped into the lunch table.

Kiba grabbed the sullen by the shoulders, shaking him frantically. "Oi! Return to your senses!" Unfortunately, the exact opposite enacted; the glum appeared to be even more withdrawn.

"Manhandling is troublesome you know." Shikamaru chided. "Just wait for him to speak on his own."

As if on cue, the Uzumaki seemed to come back to life. "THAT TEME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM—"

"Woah! Woah!" Chōji exclaimed. "Calm down! Tell us what happened from the beginning!"

The flaxen sighed, complying. "Before I could even go here after English, the prick snatched and dragged me into a janitor's closet!"

"We _really_ should have went with you." The brunet tsked. "See look what happened!"

"LIKE I HAVEN'T BEEN REGRETTING THAT?! LET ME FINISH!" The room diminished in sound but the ranter continued anyways. "AFTER TRAPPING ME, HE TOLD ME SOME _CRAZY_ S*** ABOUT TAKING ME OUT WHEN SCHOOL ENDED TODAY AND THEN SMOOCHED ME!" The silence lingered for an amount of time until...

"AHAHAHA!" The auburn burst out laughing while the primacy renewed in volume as if nothing traumatic had occured just earlier. Nothing. At. All.

"It's not funny!" The chortling solely intensified as the cackler dried tears which poured out. "I should be the person crying, not you!"

The flagged spontaneously ceased. "So you _weren't_ making some sick joke?!"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

The mocking expression immediately morphed into one promising a gruesome death to the intended a.k.a. a certain Uchiha. "WHY THAT LITTLE—"

"Relax!" The sloth shouted. "Why don't you describe the situation more clearly?"

"Huh?!" The fulvous quirked a brow.

The lazy huffed. "You know, _explain your reaction to the kiss_." He emphasized.

"Do I have to?! It's _embarrassing_!" The addressed flushed deeply.

The genius glared. "Yes. You. Do."

The blush darkened to the point it appeared all of his blood flooded into his cheeks. "Well...after he did you know what, I froze as if I was encased in ice and his tongue suddenly invaded my mouth! While he was exploring practically _every_ inch, he tried to bring out a response by licking mine and then he ran a hand over my spine! I quivered at the touch before he broke the contact and walked away, leaving me shell-shocked!"

The russet was definitely ready to murder. "WHY THAT DEMENTED B—"

"Tell me," the lackadaisical interrupted, "was that a shiver of repulsiveness?"

"I don't know." The questioned tapped his chin in thought. "I honestly _didn't_ feel grossed out...more like a rush of warmth trailed after his fingertips."

After a few seconds of pondering... "Just see how it plays out."

"WHAT?!" The tawny's eyes bugged, incredulous at what he heard. "ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?! HAVEN'T I HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF THE B****** FOR AN _ETERNITY_?!"

"Troublesome." He face-palmed. "Based on what you said to me, it seems you actually _enjoyed_ what he did to you."

"BUT T-THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!"

Shikamaru groaned, frustrated. "Well...since you stilled instead of pushing him away, let him have his way with you, and even _heated_ at his ministrations, I figured you weren't disgusted."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea though..." The chubby doubted.

"Yeah!" Kiba barked. "Are you _trying_ to send him directly into pandemonium?!"

"NO!" The word stunned the three. "_As I was saying_...you should _at least_ see what Sasuke has to offer. Even though he _is_ an arrogant jerk, you can't just _assume_ what he's going to do! Besides, didn't you realize that he's treating you differently from his previous 'dates'?!"

"How?!"

"He likes to rile you up!" The speaker announced. "From what I've witnessed, he completely closes off his emotions to others!"

"Besides, it's not as if you can avoid him." Chōji blurted.

"Fine." Naruto at last conceded, indignant. "I'll do it."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! I would like to **berry5tz** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Aphrodite'sCaramelRose** for commenting on chapter one as well as favoriting and following, **J4sm1n4** plus **Skulduggery's sidekick** for favoriting and following along with **1KeyFun** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

You're exactly correct, **berry5tz**! Naruto should be glad to have Shikamaru as a friend—and he is! I won't make the first date _that_ bad since I want them to be together, but you'll see what happens! *cackles sinisterly*

I agree **Aphrodite'sCaramelRose**!

Yep **Jazz**! (:

That's sweet! I'm glad that they welcomed her in with open arms! ^_^

I am happy! :D

It's okay! That means the appearance of the pups will _just_ have to be a surprise! ;)

Do you not like it when people call you 'doggy nanny'? If so, I'm sorry. ):

You better read her stories soon because they're absolute masterpieces! They're _SO_ complex, _FILLED_ with drama and angst, and are _SO HOT_! Come on, you don't want to miss them! XD

Can you please check out **poseidon7**'s one-shot? It took _FOREVER_ and your feedback would make it _MUCH_ more worthwhile! It's called Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster and I posted it last night! It's _FILLED_ with action so it's definitely not lacking! ^_^

If anyone else wants to read it, I would be _ECSTATIC SO PLEASE DO_! It's over 16K; in other words, it's the _LONGEST_ single-chaptered thing I've ever written! It's a Kingdom Hearts x Monsters University crossover just so you know! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT! IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! (**:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Fine." Naruto at last conceded, indignant. "I'll do it."_

* * *

"Where is he?!"

The last bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. The expected was loitering oh so patiently in front of his class as instructed, tapping his foot repeatedly.

"That jerk! He stood me up! Is he trying to humiliate me by staying for him only for him to _never_ come or what?! When I get my hands in hi—"

"AAAHHHH!"

The blond instantly swiveled toward the source of the squealing, eyes widening at the sight; the raven was slowly sauntering down the hall, attracting every girl within a fifty-foot radius.

"Uchiha-senpai!"

"He's so hot!"

"And cool too!"

"He's perfect!"

"Marry me!"

The awed simply ignored them as he approached his target, smirking. "Let's go."

The addressed fumed. "FASHIONABLY LATE, AREN'T YOU?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE WAITING FOR ME BUT THAT'S WHAT I ENDED UP DOING FOR _YOU_! YOU GOT SOME NERVE—" A clearing throat interrupted his tirade, redirecting his focus to the origin as the bystanders fled from the malicious presence.. "S-Sakura-chan?!"

The rosette scowled. "What are _you_ doing with Sasuke-kun? You're _nothing_ compared to him; he's in a completely different league! A low rank—"

A chilling glare halted her. "Haruno, this is none of your business. You have no right to talk bad about him. Besides, _I_ asked him out."

"More like forced."

The comment was disregarded. "We were just about exiting so beat it."

The female was stunned, shell-shocked. "D-Did I hear you right? Did you just tell me that you're dating _him_?!"

"You need to get your ears checked." The sable scoffed. "_Of course_ that's what I said!"

She gaped. "Since when were you...you—"

"Gay?" He finished. "Why does it matter? It's simply what it is." He went past her, dragging the flaxen with him.

"Hey! Let go of me! I can walk by myself! Oi, are you even listening?! Duck-butt, STOP!"

The jealous watched, leering heavily as the object of her affections continued to force the one she hated toward their impending event.

* * *

"YOU B******!"

The Uzumaki _finally_ managed to put in the brakes as they made it out of the entrance, glowering as he broke free. "HOW _COULD_ YOU SAY THAT TO SAKURA-CHAN?! _SHE'S_ WHO I LOVE, NOT YOU! GEEZ, I SHOULD BE TAKING _HER_ OUT; INSTEAD I—" The accused slammed a hand on the wall, silencing the rant.

"Do you?" The other voiced. "Because it looks more like you are _infatuated_ with her."

"WHA—"

The onyx resumed before his rival got the chance to retort. "You have _all_ the symptoms: you claim to 'love' her without really knowing her, you are attached to her even though she constantly pushes you away, you don't react when she insults or bashes you—"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Alas, the prick was having none of that. "Plus, you had your first kiss with _me_, not her."

"TEME!" The flustered flushed deeply. "HOW...HOW DID YOU KNOW THA—"

"I heard you practically _announcing_ it while I was at the cafeteria." The questioned grinned wickedly. "Besides, it was _obvious_ due to how you responded; you seemed to enjoy it since you froze instead of pushing me away, shivered at my touch, and blushed."

"SHUT UP!" He darkened even further, muttering. "You know, that's _kinda_ what Shikamaru described."

The hubris laughed. "Is that so?" The tawny was mesmerized by the uncharacteristic sound as he commenced. "What else did he say?"

The whiskered was virtually steaming by then. "He told me to see what happens."

The Uchiha smiled smugly. "That guy's not too bad. Is that why you waited for me instead of fleeing?"

The queried sighed. "Pretty much."

"We've wasted enough time here." Sasuke chuckled, snatching Naruto's wrist. "We're leaving right now for our date."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers! I would like to thank **berry5tz** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **KiteNibbletz** and **TMNTfan4life98** for commenting as well as following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I agree **berry5tz**! I'll consider it! ;)

We'll see about that! *cackles evilly*

Thank you very much **KiteNibbletz**! I _LOVE_ those compliments! I'M SO FLATTERED! XD

I appreciate your feedback **TMNTfan4life98**! Thank you! (:

I'm so glad you're not mad at me **Jazz**! ^_^

Yep, it was hilarious! XD

Apparently, I heard it's because gay men generally take better care of themselves and more about their appearances than straight men. I found this after a bit of research but in one place I looked at, it claims that this is simply a stereotype. I don't think so though!

By the way, have you read Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster yet? It took me _FOREVER_ to write after all and I would _LOVE_ to have your feedback! It's not lacking action so you don't have to worry about that! :D

If you're too busy, I understand but please just say so if you are so I won't have to constantly check for your review! ):

Good luck on your exams! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"We've wasted enough time here." Sasuke chuckled, snatching Naruto's wrist. "We're leaving right now for our date."_

* * *

"Whoa!"

The raven had taken the blond to his vehicle, causing one jaw to dramatically drop onto the floor—no surprise there as it was _obvious_ he wanted no _needed_ to show off his sleek black ride. The driver opened the passenger's side like the gentleman he is—yeah right—to his accompaniment who got in as if in a trance.

The Uchiha smirked. "You can stop gaping you know."

"How in the world did you manage to get your hands on a Ferrari 458 Italia?!" The addressed glared. "Isn't it one of the _most_ expensive cars in the _world_?!"

The interrogated shrugged arrogantly. "I have my ways."

"Teme." The guest huffed.

With a grunt, the sable started the luxury, sending them both to their designated spot.

* * *

"After all that, _this_ is where you bring me?!"

The Uzumaki had been pondering on where they were going throughout the trip, speculating that they would either be heading to some overly-glamorous restaurant or a maze full of roses—bleh. Judging from what he heard from the females the playboy went out with prior, the predication was not off at all...or at least what _he_ thought only to be proven wrong once they had arrived.

"What, don't you love amusement parks?" The questioned quirked a brow.

"Well...I wasn't expecting it since from what I've known, you usually take your dates to places vastly different from this." He pouted. "Also, I thought what with the car you boasted, we would be going somewhere more...fancy." The onyx snickered, mesmerizing the listener once more before scowling. "What's so funny?!"

The laughter didn't stop. "That's because they've all been _girls_; you're the sole guy so _of_ _course_ I would be treating you differently. Besides, look at what we're wearing!" The other submitted, blushing as he realized they were _still_ in their uniforms. "We couldn't go anywhere like that in _these_!"

"Shut. Up." The humiliated seethed.

"Fine." The tawny was baffled via the compliance only to be snapped out of it by a waving motion in front of his eyes. "I already got us our tickets so we can just go right in. Feel free to choose any ride you want since I also got us passes."

The tanned cackled _almost sinisterly_ as he accepted the token. "Oh, I will..."

* * *

"Heck yeah!"

The duo had been racing throughout the primacy, targeting only the _fastest_, _most_ _dangerous_ attractions. The whiskered was _stunned_ because anyone who _ever_ went with him to thrillers like this generally tried to keep their distance—even Kiba; he was just that wild but there was one person who could...

"You're on!"

The two sped through the line, competing to see who would be first to be before the _tallest_ roller coaster in the entire city. The contesters was neck in neck but the obsidian was the victor—by a millimeter—much to the loser's chagrin.

"I win, usuratonkachi." The mocker smiled smugly, arms crossed as he panted.

The insulted leered. "Shut up! We were close so it was _anybody's_ game!"

"Yeah, yeah...keep telling yourself that."

Right before he could retort, the operator ushered them forward, setting them up for the craziness to come.

* * *

"That was _awesome_!"

The pair returned to the awaiting transport, the fulvous all pumped after spending the rest of the afternoon testing out _every_ contraption that would send a normal human to the bathroom in order to barf their guts out.

"I never imagined I would say it, but I'm glad I decided to agree to this!" The vulpine beamed. "Where are we going next?"

The queried grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

"You're the best!"

The couple was standing before a certain shop, the blond drinking in the marvelous sight.

"I can't believe it! How did you know I go here?!"

The stoic shrugged. "How can anyone _not_ know about your obsession?"

"Yes!" The flaxen cheered. "Ramen Ichiraku! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Rame—"

"I'll pay for you so eat as much as you want."

The ecstatic spontaneously hugged the Uchiha, shocking him. "YAY! I'M SO _HAPPY_ I COULD KISS YOU!"

The treater smirked. "Why don't you?"

He flushed. "Well...I...you know...but...I don't kno—"

The elder grabbed his rival up by the front of the shirt, pulling their lips together when...

"Oi! Are you going to come in or not?!" ...a brunet female called out, forcing him to let go.

The addressed rushed into the bench, relieved to be out of that inevitable situation. "Hai! I want three no four no _five_ bowls of pork miso ramen!"

The sable sighed as he sat himself as well. "I would like to have a plain one please."

"Okay, just wait for a bit." The girl then vanished as she took their orders to the kitchen.

As he was fidgeting in place from excitement, Naruto missed the fond gaze Sasuke had directed at him.

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers! I would like to thank **SugoiAuthorToBe**, **KiteNibbletz**, **Jazz** and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **Sandra96** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm glad you loved it **SugoiAuthorToBe**! That's _exactly_ what I planned for their date to be like! I mean, why would they be sappy at this point _ESPECIALLY_ since they aren't that close yet?! Thank you for your feedback! XD

I'm glad you liked it **KiteNibbletz**! Thanks for the compliments! (:

You're _completely_ correct **berry5tz**! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the praise! XD

I'm relieved you're like that **Jazz**! After all, I would be _VERY_ upset with myself if I got you mad! ):

Yep! DX

I _COMPLETELY_ agree! ;)

It's okay! Good luck on your English project! :D

WHOO! I'M SO HAPPY! ALL ELEVEN ONE-SHOTS ARE _FINALLY_ DONE! YEAH! XD

Check it out! The newest is called Into the Darkness of the World and is **poseidon7**'s second and the last overall one-shot! Just like his first, it's a Kingdom Hearts x Monsters University crossover so if you like one of them or both, it'll be an _amazing_ read! ;)

Please, _PLEASE_ make sure to _review_ if you actually read it! It would make _ALL_ the toil worthwhile! (**:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_As he was fidgeting in place from excitement, Naruto missed the fond gaze Sasuke had directed at him._

* * *

"ITADAKIMASU!"

The blond was eager as his _five_ servings of ramen were presented, reciting the traditional blessing before digging right in.

"Itadakimasu."

Silence ensued during the duration of the meal—not counting the consistent slurping coming from a certain addict—until the hazel approached the bench. "How was it?"

"I'm in _heaven_! Thanks!" The binge slammed his bowl down, grinning widely. "The best part is he's treating _all_ of it!"

The brunet turned to the indicated. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The addressed replied. "I'm taking Naruto out on a date."

The waitress whirled back to her regular. "Did I just hear him right?!"

The flaxen blushed heavily. "...You did." The female appeared to be frozen in time. "Uh, Ayame—"

"KAWAI!" She cupped her cheeks as she reanimated seconds later. "You two look so _good_ together! EEEEEEEE!"

As the hyped squealed, the flushed leered at the cause. "Did you _really_ have to tell her that?!"

"Of course I did." The accused smirked. "I want _everyone_ to know that you're _mine_ after all."

The embarrassed glared. "I don't belong to you! Besides, you're a _playboy_; I bet this is a one-time thing!"

"We'll see about that..." The raven stated ominously.

* * *

"What did you think?"

After paying for the six dishes, the sable drove them to his rival's residence.

"How do you know where I live?!" The tawny was shocked.

"I have my ways." The suspicious shrugged. "You didn't answer my question."

The Uzumaki sighed. "It was...nice. Much better than what I expected it to be."

"Good." The obsidian exited his car, opening the passenger's side.

"What a gentleman." The guest rolled his eyes as he allowed the stoic to escort him to the entrance. "Well, see you late—" The guy snatched the front of the whiskered's shirt, pulling in for a kiss when...

"Naru-chan!" ...the door burst open, revealing an enraged Orochimaru. "Where were you?! I was worried sick!"

"Byōnin-san." The guardian faced the other. "We were simply hanging out; your son was in no danger. I apologize for not informing you."

"Yeah! I'm sorry! I should have called you Tou-san!"

"It's fine. Just let me know where you will be at next time!" The adult hissed.

"Hai." The chided went into the house, his adoptive father following shortly.

"I can't let you out of my sight." The onyx barely suppressed a shiver as he walked away, a dreadful feeling filling the pits of his stomach.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!"

The mentioned had spent the entire weekend at his home, unable to go anywhere under the scrutinizing gaze of his parent. The forty-eight hours were flooded in tension, drowning the kin in apprehension. For once, he was actually glad to be going to school only for a certain crush to target him, throttling him between the lockers.

"BAKA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! SASUKE-KUN IS _MINE_! HOW COULD YOU STEAL HIM FROM ME YOU _LOWLIFE_?!"

"S-Sakura-chan, let me explain—"

"ZIP IT!" The rosette roared. "I WON'T LISTEN TO A WORD YOU SA—"

"Haruno." The victimizer ceased, staring at the object of her affections as he drew near.

"Sasuke-kun!" She pipped. "Are you okay?! What did he do to y—"

"What we did together is none of your business." The arrival deadpanned, emitting a cold vibe. "Nor is any aspect of my personal life. If you don't let go and leave him alone, I will file a restraining order against you."

The threatened was incredulous. "W-What?! Why?! What could you _possibly_ want from a nobody like _him_?! She sneered. "He's _way_ out of your league—"

"No, you are." He retorted ruthlessly as he went past them. "We have to get to class now."

The rejected snarled as she angrily released her captive. "This isn't over yet."

"Sakura-cha—" The pinkette stalked off, cursing the thief under her breath. The infatuated sulked as he watched her vanish from view. "I can't wait for this day to end."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! I would like to thank **KiteNibbletz** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thank you so much **KiteNibbletz**! The restraining order was **berry5tz**'s idea—I really appreciate it! I'm _REALLY_ happy that this story is starting to grow on you! I'M SO FLATTERED! XD

That's upsetting **Jazz**! I don't like projects either! DX

YAY! :D

That's fine. Although an extra review is _ALWAYS_ nice—unless it's a flame or destructive criticism of course—I understand your reason. I still appreciate you reviewing Kingdom Hearts: Keys in the Heart of the Monster! I'll _officially_ thank you in the next chapter of Shinobi no Pokémon which I'll _HOPEFULLY_ have out really soon! ;)

**_ATTENTION:_** Speaking of which, since school is starting _very_ soon—in only a few days—for me, updates on both stories will decrease; just giving you all a heads up since it will be _KILLER AND EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE_! ToT

I'll be putting a notice like this in Shinobi no Pokémon as well to warn my readers there.

Despite that, I hope each of you continues to follow and review! I'll try my best to post as much as possible! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Sakura-cha—" The pinkette stalked off, cursing the thief under her breath. The infatuated sulked as he watched her vanish from view. "I can't wait for this day to end."_

* * *

"THAT _TEME_!"

Lunch hour had arrived as quickly as a snail could crawl for the disheartened; he had cringed at the obvious death glares thrown his way by his crush while dealing his own at a certain someone who simply smirked in return. The sullen's mood only worsened as his not so sympathetic friends relentlessly prodded him for the 'juicy details'. Once the tetrad entered the cafeteria, they escorted—more like dragged—the flaxen toward their usual table to confront him.

Shikamaru sighed. "What did he do _this_ time?"

"Before that, how was the date the prick _forced_ you into?!" Kiba demanded. "We need to know!"

"Was it nice?" Chōji prompted.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." The interrogated 'calmly' hissed, causing the three to flinch. "I'm _incredibly_ angry at the b******."

"What did he do _this_ time?" The genius repeated. "I bet it has something to do with the leers Sakura kept giving you during English."

"IT IS!" The room unexpectedly didn't silence due to the predictability of the rowdy outbursts recently. "SASUKE _THREATENED_ HER!"

"About time!" The brunet shut his mouth as he sensed the fury emitting from the vulpine.

"Then why is she mad at _you_?" The chubby spoke up. "What happened?!"

"Haruno strangled Naruto against the lockers before school."

The four whirled in the direction of the voice. The whiskered was surprised. "You?!"

The addressed continued. "All I did was coax her into releasing him by mentioning the possibility of filing a restraining order; it looked like she was ready to murder. I did you a favor, usuratonkachi."

The lackadaisical huffed as he stared at his comrade. "I agree; it sounds more like _she_ coerced _you_."

"What are you even doing _here_, duck-butt?!" The fulvous pouted. "Shouldn't you be at the _library_?!"

"Hn. I just decided to drop by." The raven made to turn around only to glance back. "It's good to know you enjoyed our date last Friday."

"LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!"

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." The stoic scoffed as he walked away. "Don't deny it."

"That jerk." The embarrassed mumbled as he swiveled to face them. "For him to say such thing—WHAT?! HELLO!"

The trio was shell-shocked. The russet was the first to reanimate. "Y-YOU HAD FUN WITH THAT DEMENTED _PLAYBOY_?! ARE YOU _CRAZY_?! DID YOU LOSE WHAT LITTLE OF A MIND YOU HAVE?!"

"Am I dreaming?" The overweight murmured. "This is too surreal."

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" The duo complied as the screamer cleared his throat. "Anyways...he was telling the truth. At first, I thought he was going to take me to some fancy cliché place based on the car he drove—a Ferrari 458 Italia—but he instead brought me to an amusement park and then treated me at Ramen Ichiraku. It was more casual than anything; we competed _a lot_. I have to admit, it was nice."

The flagged was stunned. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not." The Uzumaki stated curtly. "I'm serious."

"Whoa." The portly gaped.

The sloth folded his mitts. "Reevaluate your feelings."

"WHAT?!" The blond boomed. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU—"

"Let me explain." He held a hand up, quieting the boisterous. "As I was saying...you seem to like him; as much as I dread to acknowledge it, you two have the chemistry."

The hearer was incredulous. "BUT SAKURA-CHA—"

"You simply have a crush on her, one I find hard to believe." The lazy shook his head. "I hate to break this to you, but she treats you like crap. I mean, don't you notice how _cruel_ she is to you?"

"She isn—"

"She thinks you're a _lowlife_." The evaluator interrupted. "You're _scum_ to her. I never bothered to tell you this in the past, but I must now since you _clearly_ have a _true_ interest in someone else who's better for you."

"YOU LIAR! THE TEME INSULTS ME ALL THE—"

"He only does it to rile you up!" The genius groaned. "How troublesome."

"Then what am _I_ to _him_?!" Naruto challenged. "Huh?! _HUH_?!"

Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You're special."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers! I would like to thank **berry5tz**, **Jazz**, and **KiteNibbletz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Mr. Ochoa** for commenting on it as well as following, **TMNTfan4life98 **for evaluating it along with favoriting, **MariashaAziza** for following plus **Poke-Yaoi-FanGirl** for giving her feedback in addition to favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

It's okay **berry5tz**! After all, I posted chapter 18 only _eighteen hours_ after chapter 17! I did it so _everyone_ could see the notice! It's _COMPLETELY_ understandable that you missed it! ^_^

By the way, thanks for the idea! That was _BRILLIANT_! It was a _PERFECT_ touch and I'm glad you suggested that! :D

You're right! Naruto is in _MAJOR_ denial just like how I think he is in canon! I hope he wakes up in both! ;)

We'll see about that! *cackles evilly*

Like I said before, it's fine! At least you bothered to review! I _REALLY_ appreciate that! (:

I feel the same **Jazz**! DX

Eh, it's not _TOO_ bad. /:

So Kurama's your favorite huh? Oh, he'll have a _special_ role later on... :P

Thanks for reviewing Into the Darkness of the World! I _really_, _REALLY_ appreciate it! I'll _officially_ thank you in the next chapter of Shinobi no Pokémon once again! XD

You'll see what will happen in that story soon... ;)

I'm glad you enjoyed it **KiteNibbletz**! I'm happy that I'm living up to your expectations! Thank you so much! ^_^

I'm glad you liked it **Mr. Ochoa**! That sounds _plausible_ but I'm not really sure if I would do that. Thanks for reviewing anyways! (:

Thanks **TMNTfan4life98** for the compliments! I'm glad Naruto is starting to realize it too! ^_^

Thanks for the compliments **Poke-Yaoi-FanGirl**! I'm glad you like this story! Here it is! ;)

Just like I thought...school has been _ABSOLUTELY KILLER_! ToT

Due to my academic schedule, I can probably update only _once a week_ most of the time from now on _plus_ I'm _STILL_ working on Shinobi no Pokémon so don't expect them to be quick anymore!

However, I decided to post _this_ so you all won't be kept waiting _too_ long. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You're special."_

Total silence ensued for what seemed to be forever until... "_WHAT_?!" ...the blond had broken it.

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?!" Kiba barked out.

Chōji joined in. "That isn't like him _at all_."

"I'm pretty shocked about it as well..." the genius admitted, "but we can't say that for sure."

The three appeared lost. "Huh?!"

The lackadaisical shook his head. "Aside from the cold 'I'm better than you' demeanor he displays to _everyone_, we don't really see the _true_ him. Believe me—I hate that guy's guts—but we can't just _assume_ how he'll behave."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" The bemused challenged once again. "Huh?! _HUH_?!"

The sloth folded his hands. "Just observe what he does. I know he treats you differently from the others; we just need to see it in action."

* * *

"WHAT THE H*** B******?!"

School had _finally_ ended for the day, signaling a seemingly _endless_ flood of students to burst out of the numerous classrooms. The whiskered—who was virtually at the _very_ _front_ of the mass—had beelined directly for the exit only to be pulled aside by a certain raven and dragged into a nearby alley outside of the building. Who knew someone could do that in a place _surrounded by witnesses_ without being called out even _once_?! That was something the victim couldn't fathom in the slightest. Not. At. All.

"You want to know more about me, huh?" The Uchiha whispered into his target's ear. "You're curious, aren't you?"

The listener shuddered. "W-What are you talking about?! LET ME GO YOU JER—"

"I overheard you and your friends. You _really_ need to learn how to lower your voice." The sable mocked.

The trapped flushed, embarrassed. "B-But—"

"Don't lie to me." The stoic leaned in even closer, breath tickling the flaxen's lobe. "I can tell."

The taunted broke free, completely red. "SHUT UP!"

"Don't bother." The onyx's lips simply widened. "I don't mind."

"Wha—"

"Nara's correct; you _are_ different." The speaker confessed. "As to why...I guess it's because you're my rival."

The fulvous was dumbfounded. "...WHAT?! WHAT DOES _THAT_ HAVE TO DO WITH THI—"

"Don't be so loud." The obsidian commanded as he slapped a mitt over the rowdy's mouth. "You don't want to attract unwanted attention, do you?"

"It's not as if _this_ isn't unwanted." The muffled retorted through the offending palm before ripping it away from his jaw. "Answer my question!"

The demanded shrugged. "Most people either suck up to me or curse me behind my back but you...you aren't afraid to confront me directly. It's..._refreshing_ in an aspect." Sasuke abruptly grabbed Naruto's chin, stealing a quick kiss. "You taste like miso." He smiled smugly at the blush that appeared on the vulpine's cheeks. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?!" The instructed leered, still flustered from the peck.

The cause turned around, a conceited smirk crossing his charming face. "You'll see."

The Uzumaki huffed, apprehension filling the pit of his stomach as he made to trail after the leader. "What are you trying to scheme, teme?"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers! I would like to thank **berry5tz **and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Guest** for commenting on chapter five, **NSTF** in addition to **The-Lone-Taichi **for favoriting, **NaruxxToxxUchiha** for favoriting and following plus **Kokomi** for following Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I agree **berry5tz**! It _is_ funny! Let's just say Sasuke uses his 'ninja stealth' in order to sneak up on them! ;)

Do you? Well, the answer to your second question will be featured shortly! (:

No problem! :D

I'm _sorry_ **Guest**. Do you have a _problem_ with my style?! Huh?! _HUH_?! Because that's what it is—no duh. I am _NOT_ trying to show off; I use _EPITHETS_—I _DON'T CARE _if some of them don't make sense since I _ONLY_ use them to _RELATE_ to what they replace _WHETHER_ they are nouns, verbs, adjectives, or gerunds—because I _STRONGLY DISLIKE AND AM EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH _using the same word over and over again—_ESPECIALLY_ NAMES—_IF_ there is an alternative available. As weird as it is, that's just how I am. I _HATE_ it when people question my style! Geez! ):

And _for your information_, Naruto _DOES NOT_ scream 'Every. Little. Thing.'! Are you even _PAYING ATTENTION_ to what I write?! I mean, if you _DID_, then you would have _REALIZED_ that Naruto _DOESN'T. DO. THAT_! Sheesh! Sasuke even _SAID_ Naruto has _VOLUME_ _PROBLEMS_! If you're THAT _ANNOYED_, why the heck are you even _READING_ this story?! After all, it's been like _THIS_ since its _VERY BEGINNING_! Didn't I say 'Don't like, don't read'?! Flames and destructive criticism _P*** ME__ OFF_! DX

I'll end my retaliation rant _right here_ due to **MidnightFedora**'s request. Believe me, I could make this _MUCH LONGER_—and I _HAVE_—but I'll comply to that wish...somewhat; I'm only _SHORTENING _it. I'm not _that_ old so I _DON'T CARE_ if I look like a _CHILD_! _I'M_ _ANNOYED_ by people who have _NO IDEA_ how much work it takes to write yet feel free to _BADMOUTH_ those who do. Good day to you too.

I'm sorry for that **Jazz**. It's just people like that _GET ON MY NERVES_! ToT

I'm _glad_ to have you as a reader though; like I said before, you're a _MAJOR_ part of the minority who keeps me going. Thank you for that! ^_^

I'll comply to your request but with a little twist of my own... ;)

By the way...HAPPY LABOR DAY! TO CELEBRATE, I POSTED THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The Uzumaki huffed, apprehension filling the pit of his stomach as he made to trail after the leader. "What are you trying to scheme, teme?"_

* * *

"Where _are_ we?!"

The onyx had driven the whiskered—once again in his Ferrari 458 Italia—to a grand mansion, stunning the other.

The questioned smirked. "This is my house, usuratonkachi. What _else_ could it be?"

"I had no idea you live in a home like this..." the blond continued to gape, "although I should have been able to infer that from the model you possess."

"You should have." The conceited mocked.

The flaxen frowned. "But why _did_ you bring me here?! You didn't want me here last week when we were still working on that project!"

An elongated stretch of silence immediately tailed the statement. Right when it seemed like the raven would _never_ respond, he unexpectedly spoke up. "Since I know about _your_ family situation...it's only fair if you get to learn about _mine_." He took his rival's wrist, dragging the male toward the entrance before opening it.

A shiver ran up the visitor's spine. "It feels _so_ _cold_!" Despite the exquisite furnishings decorating every corner of what the commenter could see, the lack of warmth did not go unnoticed. "Why is that?! It's _summer_! How _low_ did you guys turn down the AC?!"

The listener rubbed his crown, yet to have released his grip. "It has nothing to do with the thermostat; you'll see why shortly." The sable directed the guest into the kitchen where they were met by three people who were tending to themselves, failing to acknowledge anyone else. "Chichi-ue, haha-ue, nii-san..." The addressed didn't react, disregarding the new presences.

Uncomfortable due to the tense atmosphere, the fulvous cleared his throat. "Konnichiwa! It's nice to meet you all! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of Sasuke! What are your names?" A sweat drop formed on his temple from the amount of attention he was receiving—_none_.

The bystander sighed. "He's Fugaku," he glanced at his father who was browsing through the newspaper, "she's Mikoto," he gestured to his mother who was chopping up vegetables, "and he's Itachi." He pointed to his brother who was reading a book.

The tawny glared. "Teme! That was _rude_!"

"Hn." The accused shrugged, ignoring the chastising before pulling the vulpine toward the stairs. "Let's go to my room."

As soon as his door was shut, the obsidian began talking. "We are together all the time...yet are distant from each other; it's as if I don't exist to _any_ of them in the first place. I had to grow up in that type in environment during the duration of my life."

"Why are you telling me _this_?!" The outsider pressed as he clutched the demanded's shoulders.

The interrogated swiveled away, a bright blush adorning his cheeks. "...It's because I trust you."

"...What?!" The boy was shell-shocked. "But _why_?! We don't know each other that wel—"

"Even so, I've gathered enough information to conclude you're trustworthy." The confessor admitted. "I meant my apology that day."

The Uzumaki was slightly confused by the digression. "...Huh?!"

"I'm sorry for all I did to you." The repentant commenced. "I shouldn't have picked on you; with all the crap you had to deal with, I should have been kinder and more comprehending. I hope you can forgive m—" Heated lips spontaneously encased his own, silencing the plea. The kiss lasted for only a second before the initiator broke contact, burning fiercely.

"It's fine." The flushed grinned. "You've been through nasty s*** too. I understand."

It was the raven's turn to become flustered. "Why did—"

"I know it's a little sudden but I like you." The blond blurted. "I guess you and Shikamaru are right after all."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz**, **berry5tz**, and **Uzumaki Naho** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **blackslayer14** as well as **LunarMay** for favoriting in addition to **XxWildflowerxX** along with **darkoc3an** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks for the empathy **Jazz**! I just wish people could learn _NOT_ to insult someone else's hard work! After all, it's _NOT_ called for! As much as I _LOVE_ reviews, I _HATE_ flames and destructive criticism! Geez! I _REALLY_ appreciate your kindness! (:

No problem! XD

Me too... :D

I think so too **berry5tz**! It's _THAT_ cold! Poor Sasuke! DX

Yeah, they'll _REALLY_ need each other _ESPECIALLY_ in the oncoming chapters... ;)

Thanks for the compliments! ^_^

I'm glad you liked it **Uzumaki Naho**! I appreciate the praise! Here it is! I'll try my best to keep my promise! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"I know it's a little sudden but I like you." The blond blurted. "I guess you and Shikamaru are right after all."_

Sasuke was stunned. "A-Are you saying you having romantic feelings for me?"

"Isn't that what it means?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "As much as I _dread_ to admit it...it's true." At the lack of response, the flaxen huffed. "Hey teme—" The speaker was roughly grabbed, pulled into a searing smooch. When they broke contact at last, the Uzumaki flushed angrily. "What the—"

"I'm glad." The raven smiled. "My emotions are _finally_ reciprocated."

The listener glowered. "What are you talking about?! You're a playboy—"

"What did you expect?!" The sable retorted. "After living in this icy h*** of a household all my life, I've grown to _crave_ the affection I lack even if it doesn't seem that way!"

"You're lonely, huh?" At the responding nod, the fulvous gazed down sullenly. "No wonder you dated so many chicks; you sought to find fond companionship in order to fill the hole in your heart. It's also why you act like a b****** most of the time, right?"

The onyx leered, sighing deeply. "Yeah; I can't let myself appear weak so I hide myself under a cold mask." He huffed. "That must've been why you loathed me, huh?"

"That's not it." The tawny shook his head. "I never _actually_ hated you; I was jealous of you since you're practically _perfect_."

The addressed smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." The envious continued. "I mean...you're a _genius_ and are amazing at _everything_! Plus you're _so_ hot!"

The complimented grinned as he leaned in nearer. "That's good to know." He then pecked the other, genuinely happy. "However, you don't have to worry anymore; my fooling around is _over_."

The other gaped. "Are you saying—"

"That I want you to be my boyfriend?" The Uchiha finished. "Yes, I am. No one comes _close_ to what you bring out in me; I can't take that for granted...what do you say?" One could _swear_ a glint of _nervousness_ briefly shone in those abyssal hues.

"...Hai." The inquired reluctantly submitted. "Well, I have to go home now; I don't want Tou-san to worry agai—" The interrupted was shocked as _another_ kiss was stolen from him.

The cause was smug as they parted. "Then it's settled."

"Wait!" The whiskered shouted. "How will I act around the gang?!"

The questioned shrugged. "Just be yourself."

"Thanks!" The tanned beamed, glowing. "Besides, how bad can it get?"

* * *

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU, YOU _IDIOT_?!"

The next day...was not exactly as mundane as the insulted had wished it would be; he could _sense_ the countless death glares blazing through the back of his skull from the endless mass of fangirls as he walked into school beside a certain someone. The curious glances his group kept directing at him during English didn't help any. Not. At. All. Once lunch had went around, the restless bunch literally _dragged_ their buddy toward their table, surrounding him as they reached their destination. The cornered had confessed, hoping upon _hope_ that nothing would occur solely for a hot-tempered brunet to smash his simple desire into dismally irreparable pieces.

"Calm down Kiba!" The offended held his hands up. "It's no big deal—"

"'NO BIG DEAL'?!" The infuriated boomed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LITTLE MIND YOU _DO_ POSSESS?! DID THE PRICK BRAINWASH YOU LIKE HE DOES TO EVERY SINGLE FEMALE IN EXISTENCE?! YOU MORONIC—"

"That's enough." Shikamaru interjected. "How troublesome."

The rebuker begrudgingly obeyed as Chōji spoke up. "What happened?"

The interrogated exhaled in relief. "Yesterday after the last class ended, Sasuke brought me to his house and let's just say we bonded over there leading us to our current situation."

The auburn crossed his arms indignantly. "I _still_ think you're crazy."

"Who's crazy?" The four looked up to spot the object of their discussion standing before them, tray in grasp before sitting down beside the blond.

"WHAT THE?!" The flagged bellowed. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?! NO B******S ALLOWED!"

"Shut your mouth, Inuzuka." The arrival commanded. "What's wrong with being with my _boyfriend_?" He quirked a brow as he snaked a limb around the mention's waist, inciting a deep crimson blush to ignite on the flaxen's features.

The feral snarled. "'BOYFRIEND'?! YEAH RIGHT! I BET HE'S JUST LIKE THE REST; MALE OR NOT, YOU'RE JUST USING HIM AS A DISPOSABLE TOY!"

"Why you—" Naruto began only to be halted by the newcomer.

The accused gazed into the three's orbs, unwavering. "I can see why you would think that, but believe me when I say those are nowhere near my actual intentions."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Uzumaki Naho**, **thecrazytagteam**, **berry5tz**, and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter in addition to **evolony1** for commenting on chapter six along with following as well as **HappyYehet** preceding **sara. serenaphoenix94** for following plus **vballrocks9** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm glad you did **Uzumaki Naho**! I feel the same! (:

Thanks **thecrazytagteam**! Here it is! ^_^

You're _COMPLETELY_ correct **berry5tz**! :D

Actually **Jazz**...the 'newcomer' is just Sasuke; that was an epithet of him. Oops, sorry for confusing you! nn'

By the way, what are your thoughts on Chapter 692? I would like to know! "?

Thanks **evolony1**! I was _FURIOUS_ when I wrote that rant—you can see the flame for yourself since it's still there—but when I went back to read it, I was cracking up as well! Just desserts is both fair _and_ hilarious! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The accused gazed into the three's orbs, unwavering. "I can see why you would think that, but believe me when I say those are nowhere near my actual intentions."_

"Oh?! Then what _are_ they?!" The Inuzuka challenged, arms crossed. "_Huh?! HUH?!_"

"I would like to know too." The portly seconded.

"Let him talk." The Nara huffed before gesturing to the interrogated. "Enlighten us."

"About time." The raven scoffed, ignoring the death glare pinned on him by the brunet. "As I was saying, all I want is to find the right person for me." The speaker pulled the mentioned closer to himself as if to prove a point.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The tawny darted a glance at the trio, worry evident in his features. "H-Hey! Are you guys alright?!" The gang appeared frozen in chronology, jaws smashing into the floor.

The flagged was the first to reanimate. "WHAT THE H*** YOU B******?! HOW FAR CAN YOU _POSSIBLY_ TAKE A B******* LIE?! WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAP!"

"He has a point." The chubby agreed. "After all you've done, it's hard to believe something like that coming from you."

"Actually, it isn't." All eyes glued onto the genius as he stared at the onyx. "It makes sense; the reason you went after so many females was so you could find 'the one' as cliché as it sounds but you never did since they don't mean _anything_ to you, am I correct?"

The questioned leered at the characterization but nodded nevertheless. "Hn."

The lackadaisical continued. "My guess is that you've decided to take Naruto on as your boyfriend because he makes you _feel_, right?"

"Hn."

The sloth sighed, resting his head on the table. "I approve."

"WHAT?!" The duo exclaimed in disbelief.

The lazy groaned. "If that's how it is, why should I stand in the way of that? As long as nothing bad happens, I don't see why not."

The blond brightened. "Thanks!"

The addressed grunted. "Believe me, I _still_ don't like him but if that's what you want...I can't stop you."

"Since that's what Shikamaru thinks, I approve too!"

The Uzumaki grinned. "Thanks Chōji!" The appreciated smiled in response.

The auburn glowered. "I _still_ don't see why they should be togethe—"

"GET YOUR GRUBBY FINGERS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN YOU FILTHY _W****_!" Sakura chose that moment to storm in, a horde of fangirls right behind her. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO HIM?!"

"UCHIHA-SENPAI MUST HAVE BEEN _BRAINWASHED_!"

"THAT EXPLAINS WHY HE WON'T DATE _ANY_ OF US ANYMORE!"

"THE _BAKA_ MUST HAVE TURNED SASUKE INTO A F—"

"Enough, Karin." The obsidian growled at the ginger, silencing the entire mob. "Was what I said to you in the library last Monday not enough?"

"He's _still_ a freak." The inquired sneered. "Do you even know what he is?!"

"Yes, I do yet it doesn't matter." The queried replied. "You can't control what occurred nor your fate so why burden him? Besides, what's wrong with being gay?" He quirked a brow.

"_EVERYTHING_!" The pinkette roared. "IT'S _NOT_ NATURAL! PLUS THE _LOWLIFE_ IS TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

"Were you even listening to our presentation on Friday?" The stoic challenged. "_I_ said that it doesn't matter if being gay is considered normal or not; it's whether the ones involved share _mutual_ emotions!"

"B-But S-Sasuke-kun—"

"Save it for someone who cares." The male stated harshly. "I warned you, Haruno; I'll be placing a restraining order on you."

"W-What?!" The rosette stuttered. "B-But—" She was cut off as her frame slumped, having lost consciousness.

"OI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! SAKURA—"

"Don't." The cause grasped the fulvous's wrist, preventing him from moving. "She's fine; she simply fainted, that's all."

"'THAT'S ALL'?!" The whiskered repeated. "BUT SHE—"

"She doesn't deserve you; she never did." The other interjected. "Stop concerning yourself with her; she doesn't care about you and she won't change no matter what. Just let her go." The speaker abruptly smirked. "Don't forget you're dating _me_ now." He then glared at the remainder of the crowd. "Take Haruno to the nurse's office and leave us alone or else you'll receive the same fate as her."

"...HAI!" The threatened dragged their leader away, bawls of agony following in their wake.

"NO!"

"WHY?!"

"THIS MUST BE A _NIGHTMARE_!"

"That's the end of that." The sable quipped as he turned back to the rest. "Now where were we?"

"Fine, I approve." The brunet huffed. "I _hate_ how Sakura treats him and I'm glad she got what she deserves!"

The blond beamed. "Thanks—"

"BUT!" The Inuzuka barked out, interrupting his comrade as he snarled at the raven. "IF YOU _EVER_ HURT HIM, I'LL BE SURE TO FIND YOU WHEN YOU'RE ALONE AND CHOP YOU INTO PIECES, SHRED THEM IN A BLOODY MEAT GRINDER, FEED THEM TO AKAMARU, BURN HIS WASTE UNTIL THEY ARE NOTHING BUT ASHES, AND BURN THEM AGAIN! GOT IT?!"

"Whoa! Calm down Kiba!" The flaxen shouted. "There's no need to say t—"

"I accept." Sasuke shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Naruto, pulling him closer. "I appreciate having the approval from you all."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Uzumaki Naho**, **KiteNibbletz**, **Jazz**, and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **DarkAngelLilithX** in addition to **rocketshipper14** for following plus **Draco Darkheart** for favoriting and following along with **cariangelus** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Sorry about that **Uzumaki Naho**! It's just I _HATE_ how Sakura treats Naruto in canon! She's not a bad character but I wish she could be nicer to him _ESPECIALLY_ after all he has done for her. I'm glad you still like this story regardless! ^_^

Thanks for the compliments **KiteNibbletz**! I _really_ appreciate them! (:

Phew **Jazz**! I guess it _did_ sound like that! :D

I was shocked too! I couldn't believe it! After all this time, after what had happened...Sasuke _still_ wants to kill Naruto! DX

I think what Sasuke meant by a 'revolution' is that he wants to get rid of the 'old system' by murdering the Kages while they're still under the genjutsu as well as sealing the Bijuu and killing Naruto—since he has all nine of their chakras—so tragedies such as the Uchiha Massacre can't happen again. I understand his motive yet I _STILL_ don't like what he's doing! Naruto _BETTER_ beat some sense into him! ):

I hope not! :P

What happened?! Please tell me! I need to hear the good news first! Did something bad occur?!

I'm _ECSTATIC_ I made you feel that way **berry5tz**! Don't worry, they all _WILL_ become friends...eventually! :O

Check it out! I posted a new story called Love Will Never Die yesterday! Just like this one, it's in the Naruto fandom specifically being SasuNaru but contains dark themes such as tragedy. If you want, feel free to read it and _PLEASE_ _REVIEW_ if you do! (**:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"I accept." Sasuke shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Naruto, pulling him closer. "I appreciate having the approval from you all."_

"You better treat him well!" Kiba demanded. "After all, he's like a little brother to me!"

"Me too!" Chōji seconded.

Shikamaru sighed. "Same here."

"I'm only a few _months_ younger than you all, believe it!" The flustered blushed, embarrassed. The cafeteria cleared as lunch was nearing its end, leaving the five alone in the space.

"Yeah, yeah." The brunet brushed the topic aside via a wave of his hand before swiveling back to the stoic, glare raging in full force. "You can see _why_ we're being protective over him, _especially_ since it was only recently he was adopted!"

"I understand." The Uchiha nodded.

The auburn returned the gesture, grinning. "I _still_ think you're a prick but I'm glad we got that over with!"

"Since he's now dating our friend, it's very likely we'll be interacting with him more." The genius commented. "Who knows? We might even become tight."

The sable appeared indifferent. "Hn."

"Wait a minute!" The Uzumaki shot up, directing all attention to himself. "Why does Sasuke need your approval?! I mean, it's not as if we're getting married and need blessings from the ones dear to us!"

The mentioned smirked. "Don't think too ahead of yourself, usuratonkachi."

"What?!" The flush only darkened. "What are you talking about and why are you still calling me that?!"

"It seems to be his pet name for you." The sloth pointed out, apparently bored.

"Does that mean you'll _still_ call me 'dobe' _too_, teme?!" The flaxen pouted.

The pressed smiled smugly. "Don't forget you're _my_ idiot now." The onyx drew him closer, crashing their lips together.

"Whoa!" Catcalls resounded from the dog lover while the chubby's jaw dropped to the floor as the smooch deepened.

The lackadaisical slumped in his seat, annoyed. "Get a room you two!"

* * *

"Yay! It's _finally_ summer!"

"Dobe, it doesn't techincally start until June 20."

"Shut up duck-butt!"

At last, the dreaded torture called 'school' was over. The previous weeks were nothing short of torment; students had to expend _all_ of their time to study for their exams. A certain someone had trouble with that from his lack of motivation but due to the 'support' of a select raven, he made it through the dreadful days and passed!

"Just be glad we can have more time together." The insulted smirked. The relationship between the couple _really_ picked up; after being accepted by the three, Sasuke began hanging out with the gang, strengthening bonds as he became closer to Naruto. Looks like Shikamaru was right as always...

"Yeah, yeah." The flustered murmured, sputtering as the raven stole a kiss from him. "Teme!"

"I couldn't help it." The addressed shrugged in mock innocence. He then became serious. "When are you going to tell Byōnin-san about _us_?"

The queried sighed. "It's not as simple as it sounds; tou-san has been a little...overprotective as of late. I don't want to do _anything_ that could set him off."

The inquirer slung an arm around him, pulling him closer. "Don't worry; I'll be there. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke!"

Let's just say the confession went...horrible in _all_ possible ways. Orochimaru had not only freaked out, he became _a little_ possessive, forcing his adoptive son to stay inside the _whole_ time even as the other kids spent their vacation enjoying themselves. The victim had _every_ reason to be mad.

"Well, it's not exactly _his_ fault this had occurred, but still—"

"Still what?" The sullen gazed down, glaring at the source of the voice who stood in the front yard.

"Teme!" The blond snarled. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"It _that_ how you greet your boyfriend?" The sable teased. "Anyways, do you want to go out on a date? It's been a while."

"Why do you think I'm up here?!" The upset screamed. "I can't leave my room while tou-san is gone anymore! If I could, why would I _still_ be here?!"

"Calm down." The listener instructed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. You want me to stay with you?"

"Eh?!" The surprised exclaimed. "But tou-san will be _angry_!"

"For what?" The obsidian quirked a brow.

"For letting you in!" The responder leered. "Don't you remember how he acted the _last_ time?!"

"Most fathers wouldn't like it when they find out that their child is dating someone at this age, so it's not _that_ bad." The guy reasoned. "Besides, I don't think he would care if I just hanged out with you to keep you company."

The whiskered pouted. "Oh fine."

Oh boy was he wrong...

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers! I would like to thank **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **deadvampire32** for favoriting as well as **dragonic raptor** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

That's true **berry5tz**! Unfortunately, Orochimaru has _NEVER_ made much sense but you'll see soon! ;)

Are you okay **Jazz**?! You _STILL_ haven't replied! Did something bad occur?!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Oh boy was he wrong..._

* * *

Throught the past few weeks, the wariness Sasuke had felt around his boyfriend's guardian had lessened and lessened until the point it completely vanished...there couldn't have been a _worse_ decision made.

"LET ME IN!"

Even though the raven had made sure to leave before Orochimaru returned that day, the adult _still_ went crazy; practically locking your son up in his own room under _constant_ surveillance by some creepy stranger isn't considered normal you know but alas, the Uchiha didn't find out...until it was too late.

"THAT'S IT!" Taking a paper clip from his pocket, the desperate frantically picked the keyhole before ultimately managing to open it, barging inside right afterwards.

* * *

...

_Hours earlier..._

"Naru-chan, I would like to introduce you to somebody new." At that moment, a young man bearing large glasses framed by white hair tied in a ponytail entered the space.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." The male bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Naruto mimicked the gesture before swiveling to his parent. "Why's he here?"

The addressed smiled. "He's here to keep you company while I'm at work." The blond barely succeeded in suppressing a shiver at the unreadable tone. "Stay in your bed and be a good kid now!" The speaker turned around, walking out the door and to his car before driving off.

* * *

"Whew!"

Let's just say the period expended around the addition...wasn't fun. At. All. Who would consider being relentlessly watched without a break entertaining? Not your average person, of course.

The flaxen let out a sigh of relief as soon as his 'company' went to use the restroom, utilizing the rare opportunity to pull out his phone.

_Hey teme, I've got something important to tell you. I don't have much time._ The teen sent the text, surprised as he got a reply almost immediately.

_What's up, dobe? Did anything bad happen? Do you want me to come over? _

The reader shook his head, grinning as he responded before it was wiped away. _No, but I do have some bad news; tou-san decided to hire someone to keep an eye on me while he's gone! It looks like you can't sneak over nor can I go to your house anymore!_

A few minutes had passed without requiting. Just as the fulvous thought the other had left, a chime finally echoed. Upon glimpsing at the phrases, his mouth went agape. _WHAT?! HOW COULD THAT D***** B****** DO THAT?! DOES HE DISAPPROVE OF ME THAT MUCH?!  
_

Footfalls could be heard approaching. Snapping out of the surprise induced by the uncharacteristic display, the tawny frantically typed away. _Kabuto's returning! I have to go now! _The panicked instantaneously shut off the device, missing the ring as the mentioned stepped into the chamber.

"I hope you're hungry." The announcer supported a tray as he strolled towards the whiskered, placing it down in front of him.

The adolescent quirked a brow. "You made lunch? I thought you were in the bathroom!"

The questioned shrugged. "I fixed this afterwards. Go on, eat it."

The offered glanced at the peculiar bowl of soup before him, jolting at the ominous expression. "I don't know..."

The bleached scooped up a spoonful, shoving it past the reluctant's lips. "Don't worry, it tastes better than it appears."

"But—" Before the hesitant could protest, the mysterious liquid forced its way into his throat, knocking him out cold.

The cause smirked. "I satisfied in what you asked of me, Byōnin-sama."

* * *

...

"Nice to see you here, Sasuke-kun."

"And to think I was starting to trust you more." The addressed spat as he glared at the man before him. "I wanted to give you a chance for Naruto's sake but I guess I was wrong to do this."

The accused chuckled. "How would you know that?"

The inquired snarled. "I tried calling him earlier but he didn't pick up! I also asked his friends but they didn't know either! That left me with only one option; you did something to him!"

"Ever the observant one, Sasuke-kun." The adult lauded. "I knew you would catch on."

"What did you do?!" The raven roared. "What the h*** do you want?!"

"You." A shiver ran down the sable's spine as the miscreant spoke. "You see, I've desired to claim you as mine ever since I heard about you, youngest son of the Uchihas."

"Then why did you go after Naruto?!" The onyx demanded. "He has _nothing_ to do with my family!"

"Oh, but he has something to do with _you_." The cryptic licked his lips creepily. "I saw how he affects you even though you're cold to everyone else. After finding out that he's an orphan, I initiated my plan; I decided to adopt him so I would have a reason to be involved with you and it worked."

"Then why did you want to separate us when we told you we are dating?!" The minor seethed.

The guilty smiled malevolently. "What in the world makes you think I would like to see you with anybody else?" The responder next glimpsed at the stairs. "You can come in here." The boards creaked as the instructed descended, shocking the intruder with what the arrival carried.

Orochimaru cackled sinisterly, delighting in the hatred lurking in his target's eyes. "Now then, what will you choose?"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Uzumaki Naho **and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz** for commenting on chapters twenty-three and twenty-four, **LittleBigZoey** as well as **AmayaJasu** for favoriting in addition to **KurleyChain** for favoriting and following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

You're right **Uzumaki Naho**! What else could you _POSSIBLY_ expect? :P

I'm only doing this for the sake of the plot; he's my favorite character alongside Sasuke so I have _NOTHING_ against him! If you think what I did to Naruto is bad here, wait 'til you read Love Will Never Die! _IT'S EVEN WORSE!_ XD

You'll see! ;)

The thing is, I can only update once per week due to my school schedule. However, I'll make sure to keep to it! ^_^

Thanks for the encouragement! (:

You're absolutely correct **berry5tz**! Orochimaru will have his butt whopped by our favorite couple! Believe it! :D

What **Jazz**?! That's horrible! NOO! Why did this have to happen?! Why did Roxas have to die?! ToT

At least her seven pups are alright and have a new caretaker to help bring them up! I'm glad Gabby walked into their lives! (:

It's fine! Although I was a little confused as to why you weren't replying to what I wrote to you in the Author's Notes prior, I understand now! ^_^

Orochimaru was after Sasuke in canon, no? Well...I hope so too! ;)

FYI: You know, I'm sad. Even though I posted the second chapter of Love Will Never Die last week, I only got _ONE_ review to it! Although I'm glad **berry5tz** took the time to comment on it, it's _STILL_ not enough to get me to update since school is burying me alive! DX

Plus with no additional favorites and follows to that story, I'm just unmotivated to continue it yet I have a _HUGE_ scene planned that will be fundamental to the rest of the plot! If you want to see it, then **_PLEASE REVIEW ON THAT STORY!_** (**:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Orochimaru cackled sinisterly, delighting in the hatred lurking in his target's eyes. "Now then, what will you choose?"_

The shock that had jolted through Sasuke nearly stopped his heart; there lain Naruto, slumped over Kabuto's shoulder. "Here he is, Byōnin-sama."

"Perfect." The adult leered, a conceited smirk stretching across his pale face. "Do you want your precious plaything back?"

Rage ignited in the raven's orbs. "That's my _boyfriend _you're talking about!"

"Don't lie!" The man gave off a sickening grin as he joined his minion. "Naru-chan accused you of being a playboy; he's nothing but a _toy_ to you!"

"You're wrong!" The Uchiha barked out. "That was before we got to know each other! Naruto means _everything_ to me!"

"Oh?" The miscreant challenged. "Are you saying you _love_ him?"

The accomplice snickered. "How utterly ridiculous!" The duo burst into a fit of unrestrained laughter.

"So what?" The bout immediately ceased as they stared at the source of the voice. "Yes, I love him. Naruto Uzumaki has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why would _you_ care?"

"Foolish child." The malignant shook his head. "There's no such thing as love; all there is in this world is _possession_! You of all people should know this!"

"_I'm_ the foolish one?!" The sable shot back. "What a joke. Just because my own family treats me as if I don't even exist, that doesn't mean _everyone_ will be like that! Naruto's a prime example; he disregarded the barriers I had placed around myself and _saw_ the real me! He _never_ thought of me as a mere object that would benefit him; he thought of me as another person and treated me as such! I don't care about what you say _at all_, you demented pedophile!"

Yakushi growled. "Why you—"

His boss held an arm out, halting him in his tracks. "What an interesting choice of words, but that won't change anything." The speaker took the unresponsive form from his subordinate's grasp, holding a syringe to the limp neck. "Either you go to me willingly...or Naru-chan gets it."

The last fiber of the enraged's control snapped. "YOU B******!" He sprang forward, fist out. Anticipating the reaction, the silverette pounced, throwing him into a corner far across the room.

"Don't you dare think you can resist Byōnin-sama!"

"Oh yes he can!" The two froze in surprise, swiveling toward the origin as a scream rang out; the blond had regained consciousness, thrashing wildly in his captor's clutches. "Don't let that creep best you, Sasuke!"

"I thought I had given him enough sedative to take out a horse..." The gainsboro pondered. "I wonder what could have h—" A cuff smashed into the muser's cheek, cutting him off as he was picked up and slammed into the wall.

"I WON'T FORGIVE EITHER OF YOU!" The conspirer attempted to free himself from the grip only to be socked harshly in the gut by the flaxen who had rushed over, causing him to black out.

"That's for drugging me!" The obsidian then went to deliver a swift kick to Orochimaru's shin, forcing him to the ground before pinning him. Side by side, the couple exchanged a relieved smile before turning to the remainder. The fulvous glared menacingly. "I can't believe you! I'm ashamed that I even _liked_ you! I thought you wanted to be my father but then I find out you only adopted me to get to Sasuke?! You're sick!"

The insulted cackled. "Of course! All of this was for _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

"_YOURS_?!" The listener boomed as he crouched onto all fours, snarling in a feral manner. "YOU PSYCHO!" The frenzied tackled his target with animalistic strength, his partner barely managing to move out of the way as he knocked the air from the intended's lungs. A procession of crazed pummels rained onto the snake's face. "HE'S _MINE_!"

The spectator was finally able to return to his senses while watching the gruesome scene unfold. "Oi! Calm down!" He ran to the assaulter who was _still_ bashing his victim's skull in, yanking him off and pulling him into a tight hug. "Just breathe. Slowly...take deep breaths."

The instructed complied, relaxing into the embrace before staring into his orbs. "Are you okay?!"

"I should be asking _you_ that!" The onyx retorted. "Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was?! What happened?!"

The interrogated sighed. "After I stopped texting you, Kabuto forced a spoonful of a strange liquid into my throat." The confessor glanced away, avoiding the other's piercing hues.

"What's wrong?" The inquirer demanded.

The tawny glimpsed back up, meeting his boyfriend's determined gaze. "...Do you mean what you said earlier?" The pressured reluctantly queried.

The raven quirked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

The Uzumaki gulped, averting his eyes from the Uchiha's own. "Do you...really love me?"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Uzumaki Naho**, **Jazz**, and **berry5tz **for reviewing the previous chapter plus **Arwen. IV** in addition to **Baby-Bri-Bear** for following as well as **ashair** along with **wolvelover15** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm glad you love it **Uzumaki Naho**! I agree; Naruto _sure_ was _AWESOME_! XD

Whoa **Jazz**! _A lot_ has happened, hasn't it? /:

That _is_ unexpected! :O

Well, it's _PRETTY_ obvious that Orochimaru wasn't after Sasuke like that in this story _ESPECIALLY_ since this isn't in canon plot but you get the general idea, right? (:

I'm happy that you are **berry5tz**! I hope Sasuke doesn't wimp out as well! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The Uzumaki gulped, averting his eyes from the Uchiha's own. "Do you...really love me?"_

Silence answered the blond's question. Naruto scowled, snapping his head up to find a shell-shocked Sasuke motionlessly staring back at him. "Hello! Earth to teme!"

The raven blinked, regaining awareness. Upon meeting expectant hues, a crimson flush ignited in the pale cheeks as the boy resorted to hiding behind his bangs. "You heard?" The words came out barely a whisper.

"I wasn't _completely_ unconscious, so I was able to hear you storm into the house as well as the conversation you had with Orochimaru since Kabuto was waiting above the stairs the whole time." The replier huffed. "Well, answer my question! You're being _uncharacteristically_ shy!"

The blush only deepened. "...Yes, I do. I guess I always have."

The flaxen gripped the other's chin, forcing him to look up. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"How would I have been able to? We weren't exactly on the best terms in the past. Besides..." the flustered let out a shaky exhale, "I'm not well versed in baring my emotions."

"Don't I know that." The fulvous snickered, chuckling fondly before abruptly freezing. "Oh crap! We need to call the police!" He frantically checked his pockets. "Aw man! Those creeps confiscated my phone!"

"Here, use mine." The onyx handed the panicked his own gadget, having collected his composure.

The tawny smiled. "Thanks." He dialed 911, alerting the responders to the situation. Once the victim had hung up, he made to give back the device only to be greeted by a determined gaze. "What?"

It didn't falter. "What am I to you?"

The inquired quirked a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you feel about me?" The obsidian clarified. "Am I requited?"

It was the whiskered's turn to become red. "Y-Yeah...if my reaction to my 'guardian's' words is anything to go by. You're mine after all, not his...nor anyone else's."

The listener smirked, leaning closer to his boyfriend. Just as his breath began to ghost the other's lips, he spoke. "Aishiteru, Naruto."

The addressed mimicked his action. "Aishiteru mata, Sasuke."

The couple shared a passionate kiss as sirens blared in the background.

* * *

"Whoa! Tell us what happened!"

The criminals were arrested, swearing revenge and that they would be back—all the cliché stuff—as they were led away in cuffs. As soon as the news got out, the gang rushed over as their comrade was taken to the station for questioning. Left with no other options, the trio decided to badger the only one who _wasn't_ occupied...a.k.a. a certain Uchiha.

The interrogated sighed as he recalled the events. "Apparently, Naruto was drugged by a snake named Kabuto and was supposed to be used as some sort of hostage to get me to go to Byōnin. I rushed over as soon as I had realized what occurred after contacting your three and barged in. Together after the sicko revealed his intent, we kicked their a**** and that leads us to our situation now."

Shikamaru slumped. "How troublesome. I knew I had a bad feeling about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

"At least it's over with." Chōji reassured before glimpsing at the ebon. "Thanks again."

"Hn." The raven nodded his acknowledgement.

Kiba crossed his arms, huffing. "I appreciate what you did. We all do. If I approved of you before, then I _really_ think you're the one now!"

"Hn." The sable grunted in triumph.

"Tch." The brunet glared. "But don't forget that—"

"If I _ever_ hurt him, you'll be sure to find me when I'm alone and chop me into pieces, shred them in a bloody meat grinder, feed them to Akamaru, burn his waste until they are nothing but ashes, and burn them again." The threatened calmy recited. "Am I correct?"

A tick mark pulsed on the insulted's temple. "WHY YOU, YOU ARROGANT B—"

"Calm down!" The duo lunged forward, holding him back.

"LET ME GO!" The feral screamed. "THAT GUY JUST _ASKED_ FOR ME TO BEAT THE S*** OUT OF HIM!"

"Mendokusē!" The sloth groaned. "What in the world makes you think attacking our friend's boyfriend would be a good idea?"

"Yeah?" The onyx taunted.

"WHY YOU—"

"STOP THAT!" The blond suddenly appeared, rushing in between the two to stand in the way.

"Fine!" The flagged finally ceased to struggle, snarling as he was met by a conceited smile.

"Teme..." The arrival shook his head in disbelief before pecking him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" The genius interjected. "You don't sound alright."

"Is it because your adoptive father was sent to jail?" The chubby queried.

"That's understandable." The russet commented. "No matter how demented he is, it must be _hard_ to lose a parent."

"No, it's not that; I'm _glad_ he's gone." The flaxen glanced down. "I received some bad news just earlier."

All attention snapped to him. "What happened?!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto chuckled sadly, unable to stare anyone in the eye. "It looks like I'm going back to the orphanage."

* * *

Translation: Aishiteru=I love you, mata=also, Mendokusē=How troublesome

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Gewlface**, **berry5tz**, **TMNTfan4life98**, and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter plus **jasono346** as well as **Moony the Mature One **for following in addition to **LaBunny32** for favoriting Maybe, Just Maybe...! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks **Gewlface**! I _REALLY_ appreciate those compliments! (:

I'm glad that you are **berry5tz**! I agree that it's sad but it's for the sake of the plot! Don't worry; things will get better! ^_^

That's so true **TMNTfan4life98** and I agree; poor Naruto! ):

The thing is, **Jazz**, that Naruto is only fifteen in this story. Although he is _TECHNICALLY_ old enough to work, I'm not sure he could _POSSIBLY_ find a job that could pay _ALL_ of his bills at that age _AND_ without a high school diploma; he would have to find _MULTIPLE_ and that would _KILL_ his chances at completing his education. In addition, he no longer has any guardians who could take him in so he is _FORCED_ to go there. Besides, it's for the sake of the plot; you'll see! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Naruto chuckled sadly, unable to stare anyone in the eye. "It looks like I'm going back to the orphanage."_

It was as if the temperature had dropped to absolute zero; all motion seemed to freeze right then as a chilling wave appeared to sweep across the room.

"...What?" The four breathed simultaneously, almost too stunned to form words.

The speaker hung his head. "I guess it's because Orochimaru was sent to jail, revoking his right as my guardian."

"Just as things were _finally_ starting to brighten!" Kiba growled. "How could this happen?!"

"Mendokusē. _Anything_ can occur, no matter who they are or what they've done. Even good people suffer unfair consequences; that's life." Shikamaru sighed. "It sometimes makes me question the worth of existing."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke queried in a deceptively calm tone, burning holes via his glare into the offender.

The genius huffed. "_I'm saying_ that we have to plan for the future, not just sulk on what's already passed."

"Plan?!" The Uchiha sneered. "Isn't it _obvious_ what must be done?!"

"If you're talking about adoption, then forget about it." The Nara interjected. "How many people would be willing to take in a person who is fifteen years old? The last one who did so had ulterior motives, and that's probably the _only_ reason it even happened." Before the raven could retort, he continued. "If you're about to suggest that one of us convince our parents to sign the papers, don't you think we've _already_ attempted that? As close as we are, they _still_ refuse to do so since it would be too much trouble."

"Then why can't he get a job instead and live on his own?!" The onyx offered. "He's old enough to work after all!"

"What kind of employment could he get at _this_ age?" The intuitional countered. "Look, I'm being _realistic_ here; all he could _possibly_ obtain are some measly part-time jobs which would barely if even pay off the bills he would face plus would tamper with his education, harming him more than not in the end."

"...Hn." The addressed reluctantly grunted in acknowledgement.

"Why don't _you_ try?" Chōji brought up once more as he gazed at the sable. "Who knows; that might work."

"Yeah! You're his _boyfriend_; do something!" The brunet barked.

"I can't." The pressured glimpsed down, guilt evident in his features. "My family is too cold for _anyone_ to be raised in; I don't want Naruto to have to experience that every day of his life until he turns eighteen."

The feral growled. "Wouldn't that be better than being stuck in an or—"

"Stop. It's fine." The discussed held a hand out, drawing all attention to himself. "I don't want to burden any of you. I'm happy that you guys care; that's enough for me."

The stoic glanced away, ashamed. "I'm sorry for not being there for yo—" Arms abruptly wrapped around his waist, cutting his sentence off as a pair of lips collided into his.

The blond pulled out, smiling. "Don't apologize; I'll deal...as long as you stay by my side." He then directed his stare to his companions. "Same for all of you."

The trio nodded simultaneously. "Yeah."

"And you?" The flaxen's focus went back to his rival.

The obsidian returned the gesture. "Of course."

* * *

"I'm genuinely upset that you're back here, gaki."

The mentioned had stepped into the facility at the break of dawn, met by the owner immediately. The woman was shocked once she realized who the newcomer—or rather someone she knew quite well—was. Nothing could have prepared her for that sight; even forewarning wasn't sufficient.

"Aww, it's not _so_ bad." The arrival rubbed the nape of his neck. "Besides, I get to see you again baa-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade massaged her temples. "Kids these days!"

The adolescent beamed. "Believe it!"

The lady's expression spontaneously sobered. "I can't believe what happened with Orochimaru; I was filled with hope when he asked about you but I had no idea that it would have led to yesterday's incident! If only I had had a better judge of character, none of this would have happened!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" The fulvous exclaimed. "It's not your fault; you had no way of knowing so don't blame yourself! Besides, _some_ good things came out of it so it's not as if it was _all_ bad!"

"Like what?" The elder quirked a brow.

The inquired blushed. "Um, well...I was able to get together with this person who—"

"Stop right there." The senior interrupted, smirking. "I know what you're going to say; you found your _soulmate_, didn't you?"

"_Soulmate_?!" The male echoed, flabbergasted.

"It's a being who is ideally suited for another as either a close comrade or a lover. I'm confident that it's the latter." She grinned as she observed the flush that ignited on the flustered's skin. "So tell me; who's this partner of yours?"

Just as the Uzumaki was going to answer, a loud thud resounded just outside the entrance, cutting him off.

"What was _that_?!" The female demanded, glaring at the source of the noise. The younger whirled around, taking action.

Naruto gasped as he rushed towards the door. "Who's there?!"

* * *

**_ATTENTION: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT, THEN PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT FIT FOR A FINALE BUT IF I RECEIVE NOTHING, THEN I SIMPLY WON'T POST SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! (:_**

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	28. Chapter 28

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz**, **berry5tz**, and **Skulduggery's sidekick** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Shadow Kitsune67** for commenting on it as well as favoriting in addition to following plus **EpicAsianOrangeTiger26** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm so unbelievably _ECSTATIC_ from the comments I had received from you four! Thanks to your responses, I was motivated enough to write the finale!

You'll see **Jazz** and no problem! ^_^

You're absolutely correct **berry5tz**! You can decide if you like what you will see shortly! ;)

Thank you **Skulduggery's sidekick**! I'm glad you really like it! Here's the final chapter! :D

I sure did **Shadow Kitsune67**! I'm _EXTREMELY_ happy that you found nothing that needs to be corrected! I appreciate the compliments! :3

This is the very last chapter of Not As Simple As It Sounds. I worked _HARD_ to make sure this would be fit for a finale. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Naruto gasped as he rushed towards the door. "Who's there?!"_

* * *

It had been weeks since Sasuke last saw his boyfriend; the raven had decided to give the blond time to reintegrate himself back into his old life without outside interference. However, the Uchiha had felt that they had been apart for _too_ long and finally resolved to visit him.

The sable stopped as he approached the entrance to the facility, giving a few quick knocks before intruding the building. The hinges swung out to reveal...no one inside of the reception.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" At the lack of response, the arrival ventured deeper into the primacy. "Dobe!" He explored the halls, peering into the adjoining rooms solely to find them all empty. "Usuratonkachi?!"

The onyx paused before what appeared to be an exit, apprehension drowning him. "Naruto?!" He pushed the barrier open...only to be tackled to the ground by an orange blur. "What the?!"

"Hey teme! It looks like you've met my new friend!" The pinned snapped his head up at those words, astonished by what he saw; the Uzumaki was crouched right above him, grinning brightly.

He then swiftly glanced to what held him down. "What's going on?!"

The questioned scratched the nape of his neck. "Well..."

* * *

...

_Naruto gasped as he rushed towards the door. "Who's there?!"_

_The sight that greeted the bairn as he yanked the handles apart shocked him beyond belief._

_"Baa-chan! A REALLY large fox has collapsed right outside of the orphanage!" The discoverer exclaimed. "This looks bad; it appears to be seriously injured!"_

_Tsunade immediately joined him, checking the severity of its condition. "It seems as if this animal was attacked by another prior. It must have went to this location due to the light but fell before it could do anything."_

_"Then we have to operate on it IMMEDIATELY! You used to be a doctor, right baa-chan?!" Upon witnessing the bleak expression in her eyes, dread began to overwhelm him. "Baa-chan?!"_

_The woman returned to her senses. "This creature doesn't have much hope; this kitsune appears to have been mauled repeatedly all over its body, causing it to lose a dangerous amount of blood. It also seems to be malnourished. Besides, I wasn't a veterinarian; I'm not well versed in vulpine anatomy."_

_"Please don't give up on it!" The adolescent pleaded. "As long as it's alive, there's STILL a chance!" Tears began to well up. "I don't ask for much, Tsunade-sama, but PLEASE save this fox!"_

_The uncharacteristic display stunned her. "You REALLY want it to survive, don't you?"_

_"YES!" The lad nodded frantically._

_The lady sighed, smiling. "Then I guess I'll try my best."_

_The two carried the frail mammal into an ER near the back of the primacy, placing it onto the operating table. The surgeon immediately sedated the victim to avoid disruption from it itself before starting the procedure. _

_The teen made himself as useful as possible, fetching the necessary equipment and researching the composition of its being. The duo spent the entire day on the patient, the sun setting as they at last finished._

_"Its vitals have FINALLY stabilized." The elder announced. "This creature has no additional ailments so it should be fine."_

_The boy grinned. "Arigato baa-chan!"_

_The senior huffed. "Don't give me ALL the credit; your assistance helped make this possible." _

_He beamed. "Aww thanks!"_

_"Gaki." The female shook her head, a fond expression prevalent before it sobered. "During its recovery, we need to place it in an enclosure—"_

_"NO!" The kid screamed, surprising her. "It was JUST on the brink of death earlier; it wouldn't be fair if we simply throw it in a CAGE and force it to wake up in THAT!"_

_"Calm down!" The woman commanded. "It's an ENCLOSURE, not a cage! Besides, it could pose a danger to you once it regains consciousness!"_

_"I DON'T CARE!" The protestor vehemently shouted. "I can tell that this fox has endured a DIFFICULT life up 'til this point and it just WOULDN'T be fair if we were to imprison it! I'll be sure to take caution around it and protect you if it seeks to harm you!"_

_"Oh fine brat!" She submitted. "Just don't blame me when you're torn to shreds!"_

_"Yay!" The appeased wrapped her under a crushing hug, thrilled that he had gotten his way. "THANK YOU!"_

_The appreciated snorted. "Well, what are you going to call him?"_

_"Him?!"_

_"It's a male." The clarifier rubbed her temples. "Well?!"_

_The queried glanced at the reynard, one term instantly popping up in his brain. "Kyuubi!"_

...

* * *

"Kyuubi?" The Uchiha echoed. "You named him that because he has nine tails?"

"Well yeah! What's wrong with it?!" The responder shouted. "Baa-chan later told me that some sort of mutation caused it to happen so that means he's rare!"

"I didn't say anything against him." The raven smirked.

"Shut up!" The flustered yelled. "You're the one who's trapped under a fox! How can you still be so _arrogant_, teme?!"

"I just can." The sable then frowned. "Now get him off of me."

"Bossy." The flaxen snickered before sticking his fingers into his mouth, whistling. "Here boy!" The exotic obeyed, trotting to his master's feet. He stroked the quadruped's crown. "The person you tackled is my boyfriend; his name is Sasuke." The petted leaned into the touch, completely relaxed.

"How is he so _tame_?" The onyx questioned as he went to his boyfriend's side.

The fulvous chuckled. "Actually, he wasn't always like this."

* * *

...

_"Shoo you deranged demon!" _

_The creature had woken up the next day, exciting the Uzumaki. Naruto had attempted to bring a plate of food and some water to the animal...only for him to go crazy on the lad. Upon hearing the ruckus, Tsunade rushed in, broom in hand._

_"I told you it was a bad idea to let him be free!" The woman reprimanded. "Look what he's doing now! He could have KILLED you!"_

_"Don't exaggerate!" The chastised countered. "All Kyuubi did was growl at me, nothing more! I probably just startled him!"_

_"Ever the optimist. To think you would VOLUNTEER to sustain that fiend and even change the newspapers." The elder huffed. "Fine, but of he EVER harms you, then expect him to be euthanized!" With that, she stalked off._

_The feral turned back to the child, positioned to pounce as his snarling increased. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." The tawny held a hand up, approaching slowly. Once the boy was close enough, he lowered the meal to the omnivore, careful to make no noise. "Here you go." He backed away, cautious as he left the room._

_What he heard next stopped him in his tracks. The feeder pressed himself against the glass of the door, awed by the sight before him; the canine gobbled down his offering, consuming the various items on the dish._

_The witness smiled. "That's good."_

* * *

_The cycle had repeated itself for days; Naruto would discreetly confront the recuperating, give him feast and drink, leave as languidly as possible, and watch him devour the bountiful morsels. Then out of the blue, the boy tried something new; he began scratching behind the ears after dropping his tribute before walking out. Over time, the grumbles lessened in volume before silencing altogether. It kept on going on like that until..._

_"Gaki." The lady called out, beckoning the teen towards her._

_The kid had exited the threshold housing the beast, strolling towards her with plate in hand. "You need me, baa-chan?"_

_"Some things will NEVER change." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do have some news for you; all of the kitsune's wounds have healed along with his BMI returning to normal levels."_

_"Eh?!" The Uzumaki was confused. "That's great and all but you actually SAW him?!"_

_"Of course! I have to check his vitals, remember?!" The woman rubbed her temples. "Anyway, I can tell that Kyuubi is more tame; whatever you're doing seems to be working."_

_"Yeah!" The lauded beamed._

_"Brat." Tsunade sighed. "We can release him now."_

_"Release him?!" The Uzumaki repeated. "Why?!"_

_The demanded groaned in frustration. "It's not right to keep an animal out of its natural environment no matter how close you think you are to it! In other words, it just wouldn't be fair to Kyuubi if we kept him from his home!"_

_"...You have a point." The younger conceded reluctantly. _

_"Good. You bring him out of the room since he trusts YOU more." The authority commanded. "Be sure to see him run off."_

_His voice cracked as he spoke the next word. "...Hai."_

* * *

_"Come on, beat it!"_

_The instructed was able to lure the fox outside, doing nothing more than a call of his name. The human attempted to let him loose...only for the reynard to stay in place._

_"Don't be difficult, Kyuubi!" The speaker crossed his arms. "Baa-chan said this is what's best for you!" Still the creature didn't react. "I know you can take care of yourself; I bet you could defeat that bully who harmed you the last time!" However, nothing happened. Frustrated, Naruto resorted to pushing him from behind. "Move already! Scat! Just GO!" The obstinate refused to budge an inch. "Oh fine! I give up! I'll just leave and let you scamper off on your own!" The infuriated made to turn around only for a tugging on his leg to cause him to freeze. The person glanced at the vulpes, stunned by what greeted him; the tod howled, gazing at the blond with pleading eyes before letting go and raising onto his haunches, effectively begging. "You don't want to?" The crestfallen whimpered in response, ears drooped. "Ohh...how could I POSSIBLY say 'no' to that face?!" The pleader immediately brightened, knocking the child onto the floor. "Hey! Get off! Get off! Besides, I have to get baa-chan's approval fir—"_

_"To keep him?" In that moment, the mentioned entered the scene. _

_"Baa-chan..." He whispered._

_"I knew it; I knew he wouldn't want to leave." She sighed. "Go ahead. Besides, you need a companion now that you're the only one here."_

_"Yay!" The minor wrapped his pinner in a tight embrace, radiating glee._

_"Well, what are you going to name him?" The adult questioned. "Now that he's your pet, I highly doubt that 'Kyuubi' would be appropriate as what you would addressed him by at all times."_

_The questioned's visage scrunched up in concentration. After several moments, his features lit up. "How about Kurama?" _

_"Why not?" The listener shrugged._

_The flaxen glimpsed at the quadruped. "What do you think?"_

_In response, the canine pounced him, repeatedly licking his cheeks. Tsunade cracked up as the trapped's protests filled the air. "Oi! Stop it! Stop it!"_

...

* * *

"So Kurama's his _real_ name, huh?" The raven mused.

"Yep; 'Kyuubi' is just a nickname now." His boyfriend smiled. "What did you think of what I just told you?"

The male shrugged. "It's nice; I'm glad you have someone else who can make you happy, except..."

"Except what?" The tanned quirked a brow.

The smirk that graced the Uchiha's features made him feel suddenly uneasy. "Except only _I_ can tackle you to the ground and kiss you!"

The other was shocked, blushing. "What the—" He was abruptly seized, unable to move as pecks rained onto him. "Teme!"

"I haven't seen you for _weeks_, dobe." The onyx growled, straddling him. "Just shut up and let me have my way." One could _swear_ the beast was laughing at his master.

"Geez, with how you're acting, it's as if you haven't kissed anyone else!" The trapped grumbled.

"So what if I haven't?" The obsidian challenged.

"_HUH_?!" The statement caught the exclaimer off-guard. "Are you saying—"

"That you're my first kiss too?" The stoic finished.

"B-But how?!" The tawny stuttered. "You used to be a _playboy_ and besides, when we first—"

"What in the world made you think that I would do that to anyone I _didn't_ like?" The conceited scoffed. "I'm just that good."

The fulvous flushed. "Teme—"

"Wow!"

"Whoa!"

"Get a room you two!"

"Who are _you_?!"

The couple ceased what they were doing, swiveling to stare at the four arrivals.

"Kiba, Chōji, Shikamaru, baa-chan?!" The fulvous cried out, terrified at being caught.

"Gaki," she directed at the youngest, "who is the person on top of you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The introducer picked himself up, helping the other as well.

"You don't have to worry, Senju-sama." The genius drawled. "I approve of him."

"Same here, ma'am!" The chubby piped.

The brunet grunted. "So do I."

The lady stared at the pair. "Are you his soulmate?"

"Huh?!" The outsiders were bemused.

"She's asking if you're my lover." The included whispered, causing them both to turn many shades of red.

"Yes, I am." The inquired confirmed. "I'll be sure to take care of him."

"Good. I approve." The elder smiled before focusing her attention on the rest. "How about we give these lovebirds some privacy?"

The auburn huffed. "Fine."

"Okay." The portly shrugged.

The sloth sighed. "Mendokusē."

"Alright." The senior chuckled. "You too, Kurama!" The fox obeyed, following them into the building.

The sun began to set as the duo was left alone. "You believe we're soulmates?" The blond breathed.

The onyx gave a genuine smile. "Yeah." The couple shared a passionate kiss as the sky became dyed in various shades of orange against crimson.

They at last broke apart, wrapping each other in a warm embrace. "Aishiteru, Sasuke."

The addressed glowed. "Aishiteru mata, Naruto."

Even though the ordeal was not as simple as it sounds, the results were well worthwhile in the end.

* * *

That's the end! I hope this was a wonderful experience for you all! I sure loved it! XD

Now onto the trivia...

•Who was the first person mentioned in this story?

•Why was Sasuke interested in Naruto in the first place in this story?

If you answer these questions correctly, you get...a one-shot! However, the restrictions are—and for all:

•Can only be a one-shot

•Rated K-T (No M)

•Can only be SasuNaru, nothing else—if you were hoping for a more diverse trivia, then you'll have to wait until the end of Shinobi no Pokémon since it's a crossover and I offer more choices in those due to them taking more effort to write than the regulars.

•It cannot take a _RIDICULOUS_ amount of effort to write—for example, I should be able to write it _WITHOUT_ doing a _TREMENDOUS_ amount of research or any at all. After all, I'm in school and won't be having a break until November...therefore I _DON'T_ want to die of overworking. Just saying.

•I have to approve of the idea

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, I present...A CHANCE WIN A SECOND ONE-SHOT! However, you have to at least attempt the trivia above to even participate in this.

The prerequisite is...find the _CUTEST_ picture of Sasuke and Naruto together as a couple! However, there _ARE_ requirements:

•Shippūden _ONLY_—the appearances I mean. They don't have to be wearing canon clothes, they just have to look the age they are in that series. I won't accept those of the original.

•They're both _GUYS—NO GENDERBENDS!_

•Sasuke and Naruto _DO NOT_ have a significant height difference—I mean come on, they're like less than an inch apart in canon. As long as they're relatively the same height, I'll accept it.

•The link _MUST_ be accessible; in other words, the periods _MUST_ be censored—for example, they could be replaced with (d) or simply spaced apart. If you want to see some examples, look at the end of chapter 49 of The Merging of Realms.

Whoever finds the best wins! The victor will be announced in the Author's Note of the most recently updated/posted story I'll have so be sure to look for it on my profile next Monday to see if you're the one!

•The restrictions above _STILL_ apply except for it only being a one-shot _IF AND ONLY IF _you wish to combine that and this. In that case, you'll be receiving _ONE_ two-shot instead.

•_ALL_ submissions to _BOTH_ parts _MUST_ be sent to me via _REVIEW ONLY_; PMs _WILL NOT _be accepted _EXCEPT_ to check answers. Same with any other possible method. If you want them to be _OFFICIAL_, you know what to do.

These are some new restrictions I've added due to previous experiences:

*You have to have had an _ACTUAL INTEREST_ in this piece; I _WILL NOT_ tolerate people using me to write one-shots for practically _NOTHING_! Never again.

*_ALL_ components of this trivia will remain open for _ONLY ONE WEEK_; in other words, once the time limit is up...they all become _NULL_!

**_ATTENTION: IF YOU ARE A GUEST REVIEWER A.K.A. DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, THEN YOU MUST CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE OF THE NEXT THING I UPDATE—ONE-SHOT OR MULTI-CHAPTERED—SO YOU CAN KNOW IF YOU WON OR NOT. IF YOU DON'T, THEN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!_**

If you do have an account, then I'll simply PM the results to you and we'll go on from there.

Good luck answering and thanks for reading this story! XD


End file.
